An Unearthly Friendship
by Eretria93
Summary: Two female hunters from different backgrounds are forced to work together as partners. They both have secrets in their past and neither wants to share. But they need each other to take down all of the horrors in the world. This set in the Supernatural world so we will obviously see Sam and Dean at some point.
1. Chapter 1

_ This story is set in the same world as supernatural, but Sam and Dean will not be the main characters in this. Instead the main characters are two women hunters who don't know each other until fate (ahem Bobby) forces them together. This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate any __constructive__ criticism. Also if you would like to request a monster or demon to put in my story I will try my hardest to accommodate it if I can make it work. And even though Dean and Sam aren't the main characters I plan in having them in here at some point. ;)_

**Kyra **

I flopped down onto the musty bed of yet another cheap hotel room and sighed in exhaustion. Another day of fighting monsters, demons, and ghosts and I was ready to throw in the towel. I had been doing this way to long and it was starting to show. Bags seemed to be permanently tattooed under my eyes, and I didn't have enough energy to even start cleaning off the blood that covered me from head to foot. I fell asleep the way I was and didn't wake up until almost a day later.

When I woke up I should have been concerned by all of the blood I had probably lost, but I didn't have the energy to care. Even with all the sleep I had I could barely drag myself out of bed, but I finally got up and tried to make myself look presentable. I scrubbed blood out from under my fingernails and patched myself up as best as I could, slapping a few bandages on and puling my hair out of my face. I was on my last set of clothes that hadn't been destroyed. Then I went outside and threw my duffel bag and pile of weapons into my truck.

I checked out and started driving; I didn't have to think about where I was going the route was branded into my head. I knew my uncle Bobby would be able to talk some sense into me, and help me figure out my next target.

From the huge city of Detroit I had been in to South Dakota took over ten hours, but when I finally reached the end it was like reaching the end of the proverbial tunnel. I felt relieved, I wasn't going to have to sleep in a crappy hotel room or live out one bag. Uncle Bobby stood at the front door of his little house looking gruff like normal. I got out of the truck and walked slowly to the door. "You idjit, how many times have I warned you Kyra that you need to find another hunter to work with," He said gruffly. I smiled and hugged him, while he roughly patted me on the back.

"I took care of the all of the murderous ghosts that were hanging out in Detroit, all by myself I don't need anyone's help." I heard him mutter, "Of course you didn't." He led me into the house and grabbed me a beer, then sat down next to me. "Just because your old partner died doesn't mean you can't get a new one." I sighed, "I don't need a new partner I do just fine by myself." I looked around the house to see that hardly anything had changed

I couldn't keep my eyes open so I walked towards my room, the familiar light blue room that I had practically grown up in. It was exactly the same as I had left it six months ago, messy ass hell and dark. I had forgot how much I loved this place, but then remembered all of the terrible memories that I had from this place. Every happy memory was shaded with hints of darkness.

I pulled the rug on the floor off to the side and lifted up the floorboards exposing the space underneath. I threw all of my things in it and grabbed new clothes from the closet that hadn't been ruined by blood, gore, or claws. I put the boards and rug back burying my life for the time being. I went over to the closet and pushed all of my good clothes to the side to see the safe in the back. I punched in the seven-digit code and double-checked to make sure everything was how I had left it. I grabbed one thing and added it to the things I planned on bringing when I eventually left.

For some reason even though I was still tired my head couldn't stop working. Thoughts ran through my head at a million miles per hour, I knew that my last job had come way to close to killing me, but I didn't have time to sit down and interview people for the job. Most hunters either worked alone or already had someone they worked with. Whole families even occasionally worked together, but I just couldn't think of working with another person, I had been doing the lone wolf thing for a while and it had been working. I finally lay down on my bed and made my mind go blank, then fell into the dark abyss.

**Alex**

I woke up to a strange man lying beside me, the sad thing was this was not the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. I could barely remember what had happened last night; all I knew was that it had involved a lot of drinking and maybe a few games of strip poker. I just had to hope that that was all that had happened.

I tiptoed around found all of my clothes that had been thrown away in the blur of last night. Then tiptoed out without saying goodbye. I was a little sorry he hadn't been that bad, but all good things had to come to an end. Right as I got to the bedroom door he started to stir, he turned over and smiled at me sleepily, I couldn't even remember his name. I just waved and walked away, I could hear him trying to follow me but I ignored him and walked out of the house in only my bra and underwear.

I jumped into my beautiful black 1979 Pontiac Firebird and sped off not looking back. As I drove I threw on some clothes and tried to focus, Bobby wanted me to check on a town that he thought might be having some demon problems. I owed him a few favors so I wasn't going to say no, and I didn't have anything better to do. He had told me to go to Milwaukee, Wisconsin and that had been it. He had sounded preoccupied so I hadn't pressed him for details, but now I had to figure out what this was all on my own. It wasn't that far away I had been in Green Bay helping my Mother with a pesky boggart. I was waiting for her to finish up and then we were going to meet back up for the next job.

When I arrived I stopped into a coffee shop and grabbed a newspaper to try to figure out what I was looking for. I ordered a small coffee and a muffin trying not to show how hungry I was as other people's orders went by my table. A series of murders at a club downtown were on the front page and the minute I read the description I knew I was on the right track. There was barely any description even though there had been three murders already. I asked for my check and went to go do some investigating of my own.

The club was named Kiss of Death,and from what I had learned form my laptop it catered to people who were obsessed with vampires. People came to find others like them and pretend to be creatures of the night. "Blood" was served nightly and crazy vampire costumes were expected. It was sad how obsessed people were with vampires and werewolves these days, they had no idea what they were really like.

"Special agent Ashley Chouinard," I said flashing my fake FBI badge at the first cop that tried to stop me. He stammered and then quickly moved out of my way. After that I didn't have any more problems people moved right out of the way when I walked by.

**Kyra**

"I have a job for you," I looked over to see Bobby reading one of his multiple newspapers, "You're already trying to get rid of me," I said jokingly. He didn't smile back, "I can't watch you try to kill yourself anymore, get out he yelled. Then stormed out without even waiting for me to speak. I stood there shocked then ran to my room and started stuffing everything back in my bag. I ran over to the linen closet and pulled a bunch of boxes of ammunition out. Then I threw it all out into my truck, jumped in, and sped out of the driveway making rocks and dust fly everywhere.

After I had cooled down I pulled over and looked in the glove box to find the envelope with the map that would tell me where my next assignment was. When I saw that I was being sent to Wisconsin I rolled my eyes, "Really you hate me that much," I yelled to no one. When I got back in I noticed that the envelope hadn't been the only thing Bobby had left. A small wooden box with intricate carvings sat in the glove compartment. It looked strangely familiar but I didn't open it, I wanted to get as far away from here as possible before I worried about anything personal. There was a newspaper clipping that told me about a series of murders. I had to do a little reading between the lines but I already had a list of possible culprits for the attacks.

I checked into the first cheap hotel I could find and started researching the case. The newspapers hadn't told me anything other than the location of the murders. I decided to go see the first two victims and then see the newest crime scene.

**Alex**

I found the detective in charge and asked, " So what's the story on this one?" A young girl lay off to the side, dead, and the first thing I noticed were the two puncture holes in her neck. She was also wearing a short red corseted dress and fishnet tights. Also she had on sky-high heels and her makeup was dramatic and dark. "I'm officer Provost," he said shaking my hand, "No one told us that the FBI was getting involved in this case."

"Some red flags came up from the first two murders so I was sent here, if you need to confirm that here's the number." I handed him a small business card with a number that Bobby would answer and pretend to be my superior if necessary. The officer nodded then led me over to the body. "We are guessing right now that she was killed at about one this morning, but we aren't sure, there weren't any witnesses that we have been able to find yet. "

"How do you explain the marks on her neck?" He looked over and laughed, "You obviously haven't seen the weirdoes that come here, any one of them could have decided to become one of the things they worship. They're all crazy it's a miracle this hasn't happened sooner." I had seen enough, it was time to go see the other two bodies.

**Kyra**

It was easy getting past the coroner once I introduced myself. It wasn't hard to tell he hadn't seen a woman up close in a while, and he definitely hadn't talked to one either. He took me to the bodies then stuck around trying to be helpful, like a little lost puppy. I finally had to send him to get me a coffee so I could take a look by myself. The minute he left I got to work examining each body it had stopped being gross to me years ago. Both were female, and had two puncture wounds on their necks in approximately the same area. Other than that I couldn't see anything abnormal. There weren't any marks on them, and the expressions on both of their faces were happy. This didn't match up with anything that I had ever experienced. There was something off about the whole thing but I couldn't seem to put my finger on it. I left right after I got the files on the bodies, I needed more information and I knew where to go.

**Alex**

"We don't have a lot of people from the FBI come and visit us here." The coroner said tripping over himself to help me in any way I could. He was short and already starting to bald, but he was cute in a nerdy kind of way. I smiled and said, "Well that's a good thing isn't it."

"Well actually today we are very popular you're the second FBI agent to come see the bodies." I tried not to show my surprise; either there was a real FBI investigator hanging around or maybe another hunter. Either way this was going to be problem.

I checked out the bodies as the guy bobbed around trying to be helpful. There were marks on the neck and the bodies were drained of their blood it didn't take a genius to figure out what had done this. I took the coroner's reports to take with me and decided my next stop was the club.

**Kyra**

I parked a few blocks away from the club at around nine; it had been closed until further notice and everyone who had been investigating had left. I picked the lock on the side door and quietly slipped into the dark. I turned on my flashlight and started poking around there wasn't anything really unusual, only the fact that this was supposed to be where "vampires" came to hang out. The club was a warehouse that had been redecorated for partying.

The whole place was painted black, and behind the bar were bottles of fake blood. I looked up to see where the strobe lights and speakers were bolted. Nothing looked out of place soI went down a hallway to the back of the club where the interesting things most likely happened. I almost tripped over one of the markers for the crime scene, and then when I tried to back up I practically stepped in dried blood.. I moved back down the hallway and looked at the whole area. There were small puddles of blood on the floor but other than that nothing, no signs of a struggle. I was completely sold on the vampire theory yet, but I didn't have time to contemplate that. I heard a loud bang from the front of the club and pulled out my gun. I turned off my flashlight and slowly started back the way I had come. I could hear footsteps coming closer. I pointed the gun straight ahead and turned the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex**

When I reached the club I knew someone was already there, I kicked down the door and strode in. There was movement in the back and then silence; I slowly walked toward it with my gun in hand. I went toward the back hallway staying close to the wall. Then suddenly a figure came out from around the corner. We both stood pointing guns at each other not moving or saying anything.

She shielded her eyes from the flashlight giving me the opening I needed. I rushed at her but she moved out of the way at the last minute. What she didn't know was that I wasn't alone. My mother had come in the back helping me trap whoever it was. She grabbed the girl from behind and knocked the gun from her hand. She tried to struggle but Evelyn already had her arm twisted behind her back. I expected her to try to escape still but instead just went limp. I kept my gun on her, but the second I looked away she wrenched her arm away from Evelyn and went for her gun. "IF YOU MOVE ANY CLOSER I WILL SHOOT." I shouted. She stopped and turned putting her arms up slowly in the air.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kyra and I'm a hunter like you." I was a little surprised and looked over to see my mom wasn't. She motioned for me to put down the gun; I did slowly and reluctantly. "Bobby sent you here didn't he?" she asked. It was Evelyn who spoke up, "Yes, I told him to send both of you here, we wanted you to meet." I looked at her surprised and so did Kyra, "You guys want us to work together."

"Yes I think you two could work well together, and you both need a partner." She looked over at me, "I can't be there for you anymore Alex it's time for you to go off on your own." She said matter of factly.

"Where are you going?"

"It's time for me to start watching from the sidelines; Bobby wants me to start helping him with the phones and researching for other hunters."

"So you're leaving me."

"Yes, and I don't want you to follow me, you two have met before try to make it work." She walked quickly out not even saying goodbye. Kyra walked over and grabbed her gun, then looked over at me. "Well it's been interesting, but I have shit to do. See ya."

"Wait, didn't you hear what she said." She turned back, "Yea and I choose to ignore it, no offense but I don't need your help I already have this." I was surprised by the sharpness in her tone. Then her phone rang right as I was about to say something.

**Kyra**

"Evelyn told me what you want me to do Bobby…" He interrupted me, "If you don't do this then don't ever come back here." I heard a click and a dial tone then it was silent. Alex was still standing there looking at me. "Fine we can work together on this case and se how it goes, after that I don't know." She nodded. We walked silently out both of us had a lot to think about. "I'm staying at the Riverview Motel meet me there in an hour. We walked to our cars and drove our separate ways.

When I got to the hotel I parked outside and waited, Alex opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I grabbed my bag and followed her in, but right before I got in the door I checked to make sure all of my hidden weapons were easily accessible. Just because I had to work with her didn't mean I had to trust her.

My first impression was that the room was extremely clean; all of her weapons were lined up on the bed in straight rows. And her clothes were all neatly put away. This was also the first time I could actually get a decent look at her. She was around five foot three, but was strong and fit. Her blonde hair was curly and shoulder length with some dark streaks in it. But the most interesting thing about her was her golden brown eyes that masked what was going on inside her mind. As I studied her she returned the favor we stood there for about a minute like that. "So we are after at least one vampire, maybe more that we need to kill.

"I don't think it's a vampire."

"What are you talking about, all the victims had puncture wounds and their blood was drained." I thought back to the two bodies that I had seen, at first glance it would look like a vampire attack, but some of the pieces didn't fit into the puzzle. There are some things that don't fit I think we need to go to the bar tonight and see if anyone saw anything. Alex actually excited about this, "Fine, but I think we should make this a little more interesting." She put fifty bucks on the table and looked up. I dug in my pocket and put my money down too. We shook hands quickly, "Okay fine if it's a vampire you win if it's anything else I win." She tried to protest but I stopped her, "We already shook on it." I said smiling.

I went into the bathroom and got on one of the few dresses I owned. There weren't a lot of times that I needed to wear a dress so whenever I did it was a big deal. I quickly threw on some makeup and some knee high boots. When I got out Alex was standing there like she had been waiting for hours. She had changed into skinny jeans, a white tank top, tall black boots, and a leather jacket. Without a word I grabbed my coat and bag and left.

**Alex**

I followed Kyra back to the club trying to figure out how I felt about this whole situation. When she had come to the motel I had been able to get a better look at her and saw that she was taller than me by at least half a foot, had wavy brunette hair, and had ice blue eyes. Other than that I had no real idea of who she was, but stupid me, I had decided to bet her.

I was already feeling shitty, then to top it all off when I reached the door I was stopped by the bouncer, "We only allow vampires here." Kyra was standing a few feet behind me and saw the whole exchange. She motioned for me to follow her back to her truck. She pulled out a short stretchy black dress and some black tights and threw them to me. "Put these on, so we can get to work." I didn't ask where she had room to fit unnecessary clothing, just changed in the back of her truck. When I got out she was standing with makeup in hand. "I don't need any of that."

"If you want to get into that club then you need it." I gave in and waited while my whole face was covered in makeup. She handed me a small mirror and instead of seeing my own face I saw a strangers, she had made my face look completely alien. "You wont have any trouble getting through the door now," she said smiling.

She was right the bouncer didn't even give me a second glance, just waved me through. When I got in my senses were overwhelmed by the flashing lights and loud reverberating music. I followed Kyra in but with all the people I lost her almost immediately. I went towards the bar trying to see if I could find someone who had been here last night. I went over to the bar and ordered some red wine trying to blend in as much as I could.

I couldn't believe that some chick I had only known for a few hours was already trying to take charge of this job and disagreed with me on what was killing people. It was a vampire, I didn't need to even be here I needed to start tracking it down. A guy came and sat down next to me as I contemplated everything. I expected him to be some weirdo with fake teeth and eyeliner but instead he was normal, and extremely hot.

**Kyra**

I wasn't surprised that I had to help Alex get into the club; I actually kind of expected it. But I was surprised by how easily she slipped away leaving me to figure out what had killed everyone. It was nerve racking to have people surrounding me who were trying to pretend they were vamps. I had only seen a dead one once and I hoped I didn't have to see one for the rest of my life. I finally reached the bar and saw Alex she was flirting outrageously with a very handsome guy.

I ordered a beer and started walking around, there were some people here that didn't fit into the group. They had dressed up the right and were dancing, but they weren't truly enjoying themselves. I counted five as I pushed through the crowd and walked around the place. I had wondered why the police had let the Kiss of Death open so quickly and now I knew why. They were trying to catch the killer. I went back to the truck and grabbed a few choice weapons. I was fifty five percent sure that I knew what was going on here, that was all I needed. And by the end of the night I would probably lose fifty bucks.

**Alex**

This whole thing was a waste of time anyway I thought as I was pushed farther down the hall by the man I had met at the bar. He had bought me a drink and after that things moved quickly. Next thing I knew I was pushed up against a wall making out with a complete stranger. This time it was strange though, instead of feeling like I was full of energy and lust I just started feeling tired, but happy. I kept going pushing the doubt away, ignoring the strange feeling in my gut. I felt my phone vibrating but ignored it I was having too much fun.

**Kyra**

I called Bobby knowing he would be angry but I needed to know how to get a hold of Alex. I was surprised when all he did was list off a string of numbers and hung back up. I punched them in but all I got was her answering machine. I swore under my breath and quickly ran back. I shoved my way to the place where the three murders had occurred and was surprised by what I saw.

I found Alex there sucking face with the one of the ugliest creatures I had seen in a long time. Now that I knew what to look for I could see through the glamour it had put up to attract women. Its face was a grotesque version of a human's and its whole body was covered in scaly dry skin, which was green. The most startling part was its mouthful of teeth. There were so many that it seemed like they were fighting for space. He stopped making out with Alex dropping her to the floor and quickly moved towards me. I pulled out the stake I had grabbed from my bag and moved towards it slowly trying not to make eye contact. When Alex had said it was a vampire she had been half right, this was what was known as a psychic vampire. They first suck the energy out of their prey and then suck out their blood.

I lunged towards it but it moved out of the way faster than the eye could see. It disappeared and then I felt burning along my back. It had snuck up behind me. I whirled around and barely hit it with the stake. It jerked back and hissed but came at me again and this time it was pissed. I backed up grabbing my gun and shooting it with two rounds right in the heart. This slowed it down a little more but it still kept coming. I backed up trying to regroup but the vamp hit my wrist knocking the stake out of my hand and from the snap I heard breaking my wrist. I fell to the floor clutching my arm still trying to get away.

I accidentally looked into its eyes and immediately felt my energy being sapped. Right as I felt like I was going to black out a figure came out of nowhere and stabbed it in the back. It fell to the ground but still didn't die. The figure stabbed it again and it finally went down. I pulled myself up and took out my hairspray and lighter then pointed it at the body dousing it in flame. It apparently hadn't been completely killed because the minute the flames touched its body it started screaming in agony and convulsing. I went over and pulled the fire alarm, then Alex and I helped each other out the back.

When she had seen the blood running down my back she had pushed me into the passenger seat of her car and drove me back to the hotel. I had been to exhausted to argue but had asked, "So who won the bet?" She had grinned tiredly then went back to driving.

**Alex**

I had woken up on the floor and heard fighting when I was finally conscious enough to know what was going on I saw that Kyra was losing to some grotesque creature. I grabbed the stake and dug it into the creatures back. When it didn't drop I did it again. Kyra got up and took out her hairspray, I thought she was a crazy girly girl who had to fix her hair, but instead she turned it into a flamethrower. I was impressed, but didn't have time to appreciate it. We needed to bust ass and get out of there before we got caught at the final murder scene.

Kyra ran a few steps and then stopped short, that's when I noticed the blood trickling down her back. She was hurt a lot more than she was willing to admit. I put my arm behind her back and helped her to the car. She tried to argue with me but I told her to shut up and drove us back to the motel. She passed out before we got there so I had to drag her into the room.

She woke up right after that, of course after I had done all that work. She popped her wrist back into place and grabbed an ace bandage to wrap it up with. I handed her fifty dollars and said, "Why don't we count it as a tie." She smiled, but when she laughed it made her grimace in pain. I was exhausted but I went over to take a look at her back. Five long gashes ran from her shoulder to hip. I slapped some bandages on them, before I collapsed from exhaustion.

It only felt like a few seconds but when I regained consciousness I was in Bobby's living room. I sat up and saw that my arm had a snow-white bandage covering it. I sat there and tried to remember what had happened, it took me a few minutes to get my thoughts in order, but I finally remembered what had happened at the club. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, Bobby appeared in the doorway with a bag of groceries. "Good your finally up I need to talk to you."

"Yea we need to talk about where my mother is, she said you wanted her to help you." He looked confused, "What are you talking about she brought both of you back here and then hauled ass. I thought she was finishing up the job." I couldn't believe it, she had left without even saying goodbye. "Did she say anything about where she was going?"

"She said she was going to Indiana, but knowing her it was probably a lie." He was right she knew how to disappear when she wanted to, I just didn't know why she had left. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, but she left your car maybe that has something in it." I didn't feel like going out to look. She had left me after all these years of us working together and having each other's backs. "Why does she care so much about Kyra and I working together?" Bobby shook his head. I have to go help a couple of hunters down in Missouri; you're of course welcome to stay as long as you want. He looked like he wanted to say more, "What is it, Bobby?"

"Take care of Kyra." I looked at him questioningly, "You didn't ask if I planned on sticking with her."

"I don't have to." He walked out leaving me practically all by myself.

**Kyra**

The next thing I knew I was back at Bobby's laying in my own bed, I sat up grimacing at the dull ache in my back. "You look like shit." Alex was sitting in the corner cleaning a pile of weapons with a rag. "How long was I out?"

"Three days and it's been freaking boring." When I stood up I fell right back on the bed when my head spun like a top. Alex looked concerned, then left the room. She came back with a glass of water and some food, "I never took you as the nursing type."

"Shut up." I sat there eating and watching as Alex furiously scrubbed at a wickedly sharp hunting knife. I could tell something was obviously wrong but I didn't know what to say," How did we get here?"

"My mother brought us but she didn't stick around, she glared at me and shouted, "Stop asking stupid questions." She stormed out without another word. I got up, this time I didn't feel as bad. I went out to the living room and grabbed my laptop and started typing.


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay so I have been looking at how some other people write their fanfictions and I'm thinking that if you guys want to get the most out of this story I will update it once a week. I'm thinking Fridays would be good. So far I've been updating it really quickly, but I don't think that is enough time for me to write everything I need to, and this way I can write longer chapters. Please comment and tell me how you feel. Also if you want to see a certain creature I would try to put it in the story; it might even help me get some motivation. **

**Alex**

I found Kyra in the living room looking at old photos, "What are you doing?' She didn't look up just kept flipping through. I sat on the floor next to her and watched as she flipped through baby pictures and first days of school. "I'm trying to figure out which ones I want to scan and bring with me. I can't take them all like this.

"So you're going back to hunting even though you have practically no experience."

"I have enough to get by, she replied shrugging her shoulders. I sat there debating whether I should ask what I wanted to ask. "Bobby and my mom wanted us to work together, and we aren't that bad of a team."

"Are you asking me if I want to work with you?"

"Yea I am, I need to find my mom, and I think we can both teach each other a lot."

"Okay," She said without hesitation. I hadn't expected it to be that easy but I wasn't going to complain. "Okay then, we leave bright and early tomorrow," I said getting up to leave. "You don't have to leave, I would appreciate the company." She said.

"Maybe another time." She nodded and got back to what she was doing.

**Kyra**

For as long as I could think back I had never been able to remember any of my dreams. I had never woken up screaming or crying from a nightmare, but I had never reminisced about a good one either. But the night before we left I finally had one; it was of Alex's mom. She was searching everywhere for something. Each image faded into the other, different places different times. But every single one gave me the feeling that she was desperate to find whatever it was she was looking for. I woke up gasping for breathe and feeling like maybe I needed to be looking for something too.

We were supposed to leave at six but when Alex saw all the stuff I wanted to bring things ground to a halt. "We can't fit all of that shit in my car you have to get rid of at least half of that." That morning my truck had finally arrived after I had pulled a few strings and had some friends bring it here for me. "It will all fit in my truck with room to spare." Alex stood there contemplating what I had said then finally said, "Okay fine but I get to drive." We threw our stuff in under the faded blue tarp and left.

For almost a week we just drove around trying to find a job. During that time it was kind of like meeting your college roommate. We were a little ahead of the game since we had fought a psych vamp together, but at the same time we knew next to nothing about each other.

The first night we stopped at a hotel it was extremely awkward. Neither of us knew what to say and so both of us were silent. We each took a bed and got to work looking for any jobs. Finally Alex walked out without a word and I breathed a sigh of relief. I put down the papers I had been reading and went back to typing up the story I was working on. I did that for about an hour then I decided to do something that I had been dreading for days.

I walked into the damp smelling bathroom, slipped off my shirt, and used a hand mirror to look at my back. I groaned when I saw how bad it was; Bobby knew how to stop a wound from bleeding, he just wasn't the best at sewing things neatly, Messy, half-assed stitches criss crossed my back like five railroads that a five year old had built. I jumped when Alex walked in without knocking; she just pushed past me trying to get to the sink. She glanced over at marks on my back and said, "Do you want me to take out the stitches?" I was surprised but answered, "Yea sure." I handed her the scissors and tweezers then stood there as she quickly pulled them out. "You usually always remember the first one, but with the scars you'll have it's going to be practically unforgettable."

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better. "I said snarkily. Then with a more serious tone I asked, "Do you still remember yours?" She looked at my face in the mirror then said, "Of course, it was a ghost that had been killing little girls by showing them the people they loved. The girls would follow not noticing they were going towards the edge of a building or a bout to step in front of a car. But my mother and I took care or it." We both stood there in total silence, I couldn't really think of any way to reply to that.

When she was done I slipped my shirt back on and was just about to leave when I saw how awful her arm looked. The once snow-white bandage was now dirty and ripped and her arm was puffy and red. I grabbed her arm as she tried to turn and watched as her face contorted in pain. "You need to let me look at that?" She nodded and sat down on the toilet, while I slowly pulled off the gauze. I had thought that the wound had been just a normal clean cut, but instead it had jagged edges and was close to hitting the bone.

And now it had become infected, so I carefully took out the stitches and cleaned it out pulling it open and rinsing it with water and then disinfectant. I had to run back to my bag and grab a few things to finish up. I was impressed by how quiet Alex had been the whole time, I had been poking and prodding at raw, sensitive flesh and she hadn't made a sound. I came back and sewed up the cut, a lot neater this time, and covered it in a fresh bandage. She moved her arm around then smiled. "Wow it almost looked like you knew what you were doing." I smiled half-heartedly, what Alex didn't know was that I did know what I was doing. I had gone to school for this exact reason. "You get pretty good at this kind of thing when your dad goes out and hunts what's in people's nightmares every day."

Ashley grinned, "It was the opposite way with my mom she was always taking care of me." The grin faded, "I'm going to help you find her, so don't worry so much. I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and put back on the mask of bravado she liked to wear and walked out. I stayed and looked at my back one last time. I felt as if I had been initiated into a secret group. I had been living in this world of secrecy since I was born and this was the first time I had actually really done something. It was like I was becoming a new person and I didn't know if I liked it.

**Alex**

I had felt like crap all day but I had been so busy worrying about finding my mother that I hadn't looked down at my arm to see it wasn't right. I had felt sorry for Kyra when I had seen the expression on her face after she looked at the claw marks on her back. She had been the one to shake me out of my stupor, and possibly even saved me from a lot of pain and suffering.

I knew that I had hit a nerve when I had mentioned knowing what to do with my arm I just didn't know why. That was the thing about working with a stranger; I had no idea what might piss her off. With my mom I knew exactly what to do and say in any situation. I just didn't even know how to start looking for her. Kyra said she was going to help I just didn't know any of her skills, she could be full of crap for all I knew.

She emerged from the bathroom trying to hide the different emotions that flashed across her face. I could see fear, anger, confusion, and many more emotions displayed, but she quickly focused on whatever she was doing on her laptop. I looked again at the envelope that I had found under the seat and contemplated opening it. It was one of those big manila ones and someone had stuffed it full of papers. My name was the only thing written on it in my mother's familiar handwriting. I shoved it into my duffel and lay back trying to mentally sort the past few days.

"So you want to find your mom, how far do we want to go with that?" Kyra's voice floated through my thoughts. I sat back up and looked at her typing furiously at her computer. "What do you have in mind? She explained that since she had been gone for a few days now we could go to the police and tell them she was missing. I wasn't exactly convinced that would help my mom knew how to hide, I knew from experience.

"That's not all I plan on doing this is just the beginning depending on how far you want to go. I started a website a few years ago for hunters like us that I can post her picture and information." She explained how it had copies of a lot of ancient texts, a way to figure out what kind of monster you were dealing with, and hunters from anywhere could access it and contact other hunters. I was impressed by how much she had done to try to move hunting into the 21st century. "A lot of the old timers like Bobby won't even look at it, but we have a lot of younger hunters joining the ranks and they all like to use the Internet.

"Do you have a picture of her that I could use?" I nodded and rummaged through my bag to find my wallet, it was one of the few pictures we had ever had taken. I had grabbed a disposable camera and taken it before she could stop me, and when we had reached the next town I had had it developed. She came over and gently pried it from my grasp, took a picture of it, and handed it back. I came up and sat on her bed watching as she put it up on the site with a description and how to contact us if anyone spotted her.

Kyra looked over at me and said, "If you want me to help you find her I need to know everything about her, all of the places you guys have stopped, the cases you've worked together, everything. We spent the rest of the afternoon mapping out the places we had stopped at for the past two years. I gave details on every case we had worked, and tried to describe what my mother was like. Kyra never commented on anything just took down notes on everything I told her. None of this seemed relevant but I had made a few calls to a few contacts and had found out a little more about Kyra. I had the feeling she knew more about me than she was telling.

Not a lot of them had known specifics about her, but her father was a well-known hunter. Kyra just seemed to have been overwhelmed by the shadow of his achievements, which was something I knew all to well. Even though Kyra wasn't as well known as her father I was able to find out that when it came to tracking, she was one of the best. No one had been able to tell me much more about her just some rumors about her mother and that was it.

**Alex**

It was awkward asking Alex questions about her mom since if I had been in her position I probably would have said, "Fuck off." I knew it upset her, but with the information I had collected I already had come closer to getting inside Evelyn's head. That was how I tracked people, I found out as much as I could, made a psychological profile, and went from there. No one had ever really taught me how to do it had just seemed to come naturally. My dad had encouraged it but had never told me that he expected me to become a hunter one day. From the way Alex talked about her mom, hunting was what you did, and you didn't question that. I couldn't imagine that kind of life, being a hunter your whole life never trying to do something normal.

I felt hypocritical though, since I had decided to become a hunter even though my father had forced me to try not being a hunter for a few years. He had been adamant that I do anything other than messing with monsters and demons so I had gone to college. It had been okay but I couldn't stay there when I knew what was really going on in the world.

"Hey you wanna grab something to eat?" I had been so involved in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed how much time had past. It was already 11:00 and I hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Sure," I said and followed her to the truck. We drove around and finally Alex stopped at a bar. I went in and grabbed a burger and a coke then sat down trying to relax a little. Alex had grabbed a Bloody Mary and run off with the guy that had bought the drink for her. I hadn't seen her since and I guessed from where she had headed that I might have to have my car deep cleaned. I couldn't blame her though she was dealing with a lot of difficult things, who was I to judge how she worked through her emotions.

I stepped outside and decided to walk around, I couldn't make myself stay in the smoke filled bar any longer and I wasn't going to go back to the crappy cheap hotel we were staying in. It was dark out but that had never bothered me, the dark silence had always been more of a comfort than something to be feared. As I walked I could hear crickets chirping and dogs barking. Then as I moved farther out of town I noticed that all the sounds faded away. It was perfectly silent, the whole world seemed to have stopped, and I felt as if I was being followed. I wasn't surprised to see a small clearing with a few headstones randomly placed around in it. I knew I should go back but at the same time I felt drawn to this place for some reason. I put my left hand on the gun in my shoulder holster prepared for anything.

**Alex**

When I finally left the company of my one night stand I went back to the hotel to sleep. I noticed that Kyra had left the bar and I didn't see her when I got back to the motel. I wasn't worried she was a big girl who knew how to take care of herself. I mean she needed some work on her fighting skills, but I planned on helping her with that since she was helping me find my mother.

My fun in the back of the truck hadn't dulled the emotions that I was feeling so I grabbed a six-pack and turned on some crappy reality show.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyra**

It just sat there staring up at me with pitiful shiny silver eyes. It was covered in mud so I couldn't tell what breed it was from just looking at it, but if I had to guess I would have said a German Shepard mixed with something else. I looked around, but didn't see anyone who might have a claim on it. The pup sniffed the air suspiciously and I heard a low growl emanate from its tiny mouth. I walked closer so that I was only a few feet away and knelt down so I was closer to its level. It warily moved closer then stopped and looked at me expectantly. I got up and scooped it up and held it close; it struggled for a second then rested in my arms. I took one last look around, to see if anyone was looking for the poor guy. He was so tiny that I could almost fit it perfectly into my cupped hands. I guessed someone might have left him here on purpose, and felt anger towards whoever left this poor creature here to die.

I carried him all the way back to the motel trying to figure out what I was going to say to Alex. She didn't exactly seem like the puppy type, but I couldn't just leave it on its own. Its grey eyes had looked up at me and melted my heart; I wasn't about to drop it at a shelter and leave. And who knew maybe when it got bigger it might come in handy. I quietly opened the door to find Alex asleep on her bed with beer bottles lying on the floor. I set the sleeping puppy on my bed and sat down trying to decide what to do. I wanted to keep the puppy, I had never been allowed to have a pet when I was younger and now I could. I was debating the whole idea but I already knew I had decided to keep him.

I quickly ran to the store and grabbed a few supplies, trying to think of a good name for it so I could stop thinking of it as just an it. When I got back both Alex and the dog were still asleep. I quickly slipped the puppy into the kennel I had bought and went to bed.

**Alex**

I got up and stumbled to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, I wasn't feeling the greatest from last night, and I had a terrible hangover. I had possibly found a case for us to work on while I was wallowing in self-pity and was just about to mention it to Kyra when a black fur ball walked in and growled at me. I was surprised at the ferocity that the little thing showed, but I stepped around it and went to get an explanation. Kyra looked nervous when I came around the corner, "So where did it come from?"

"I found it last night and I couldn't leave it on its own."

"We can't keep it Kyra, we already have a lot to worry about it, and we sure as hell don't need this too." I looked over to see that she had already bought a kennel, food, and toys for it. And when I looked back I saw that it was wearing a brand new red collar. "You won't have to worry about it, I take full responsibility, and you won't have to take care of him, I will do everything. I was too tired to argue so I just nodded, I was sure that we would probably argue about this again but it would have to wait. "Do you have a name for him?"

Um no not yet, I was actually going to take him to get checked out first I will be back in about an hour. She scooped up the dog gently and walked out leaving me on my own. I decided to work on the case by myself since there was nothing better to do. I walked to the library and started researching the case, but quickly lost interest. I was sure that something was wrong from the newspaper article I had found, but I wasn't usually the one who did the research. I decided to break for lunch and see if Kyra was done.

**Kyra**

I waited impatiently at the vet's office trying to decide what to name my puppy. There was a spot at the top of the form for it but I didn't have one. Then it hit me and I quickly wrote it down and finished up the paperwork. It took over an hour for the appointment but I was able to find out a little more about the little guy. He was about 3 months old and extremely tiny for his age. Also he was a boy, but the vet could only guess at his origins. The whole time that he was being checked out he didn't do anything just sat patiently. I was pleasantly surprised at how well behaved he seemed to be.

When we were done I took him back to the room to see what Alex had been up to. She was sitting and looking an old leather-bound book. She looked up for a second to acknowledge me, and then went back to whatever she was doing. "I finally picked a name for him." I said quickly glancing over. Alex seemed distracted but looked up, "It's Tenebris."

"Interesting, I think it's pretty fitting actually."

"So what have you been up to?" I asked casually. She didn't answer and I noticed she had gone back to looking at the papers so I decided to leave her alone. I spotted a paper in the middle of the floor and Tenebris was about to eat it so I carefully picked it up. It was an article about a couple of deaths, that didn't really seem related to each other. It didn't say much, just that their deaths had been out of the ordinary, but they didn't put names or specific details. I set it aside deciding to look farther into it later.

I checked my website and e-mail, I knew it was early but it didn't hurt to check. No one had seen hide or hair of Evelyn, which was to be expected from someone with her experience. I looked over at Alex and asked, "Hey, what's your mom's last name I forgot to put it on the site." She looked at me suspiciously, then said, "I'm guessing you want the real one."

"Yea that would be good."

"It's Wesson. Evelyn Wesson." She said sadly. I quickly typed the information in and then asked, "Is that her maiden or married name?" She looked over and asked, "Why do you need to know all of these things?"

"It's all for trying to help you find your mom," I said trying to keep the exasperation out of my voice. I kept forgetting how difficult this must be for her. "Yes that's her maiden name, the guy she had me with didn't stick around long enough for her to get a new one." I quickly backed off knowing I had hit an exposed nerve this time.

I didn't have a lot of time to worry about that when Tenebris decided to knock over the mysterious box out of my bag. It didn't open but made a loud thud scaring him and me. I picked it up and turned it over double-checking to see that it wasn't broken. I set it down and tried to ignore the voice that was telling me to open it and see what was inside. Tenebris walked over to the door and scratched, I walked over and opened it so that he could go outside. He sniffed around and wandered a little ways but always kept me in sight. I had tried to put him on a leash before but he had always somehow slipped out of it. It was weird but I had bigger things to worry about.

**Alex**

"Hey I think we might have a case," Kyra said from the other side of the room. "That newspaper articles you found sound like they might be right up our alley …"

"Okay lets get going," I said interrupting her and impatiently shoving the last of my things into the bag. I was surprised to find that she was almost done packing too. Kyra liked to drag around a lot of crap with her but I had to hand it to her she didn't slow us down with it. We threw our stuff in the car and Kyra jumped in the passenger seat with her dog on her lap. I got in on the other side, "Do you want to drive?"

"I don't really care just as long as we get there and my truck isn't destroyed by the end." I took the keys from her outstretched hand shrugging and then we were on our way.

**Stronghurst, Illinois**

We had dropped all of our stuff at a motel, changed into business attire, and were on our way to the newest crime scenes. A teenage couple that had been swimming together in their pool alone, and both had somehow died. When we got there some of the local police were still around, but it had already been ruled accidental. Kyra took out a camera and started taking pictures, while I walked over to one of the cops to see what had happened. He looked surprised when I flashed my FBI badge at him. "We weren't informed that the FBI was interested in this case. It's an open and shut accident, it's tragic, but what can you do?"

"My partner and I were sent because we aren't so sure it's as open and shut as your people seem to think." He nodded and started walking me through the scene. They had pulled the boy's body out of the pool and laid him next to the pool. The girl was lying in a pool of blood that looked like it had come from the huge mark in her head; the boy didn't have blood around him but he also had a large head injury. Both looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. "The story for these two is that the boy tried to dive and hit his head, killing him instantly. Then the girl went to save him, was running and slipped on the water around the edge and hit her head, also killing her instantly." I nodded and he was right to any regular person this probably just looked like a normal accident, but something didn't feel right. "Thank You for your time officer, we'll be in touch."

I looked over to see Kyra had grabbed some gloves and was studying the wounds on the victim's heads. She took off one of her gloves and took a few pictures of each, and wrote something down in a small notebook she was carrying. She looked towards me and I waved her over. "I don't know why but this case seems pretty suspicious."

"Your not the only one, I need to take a closer look at these photos, but I don't think this was just an accident.

We stopped for lunch at one of the local restaurants and I started running through the possible scenarios that could have happened. I couldn't think of a demon or monster that would just kill and leave the bodies without feeding. And I couldn't think of anything else so I waited hoping Kyra might have a better idea. She was studying the two pictures of the wounds intently. She went onto the computer and did a few things then flipped the screen around so I could see it. "Take a look at these and tell me what you see." I stared closely at both of them, but I didn't know what I was supposed to see. "They look exactly the same, so what am I supposed to see?" She looked almost happy when I said those words, "There was another death a few weeks ago that I didn't think was related but now I think we need to check it out." She said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I shouted as I threw down a few twenties and ran to catch up with her.

When we got to the hospital morgue the couple from before was lying out, but that wasn't what Kyra was interested in. She had asked the coroner to see two victims. One had been in a car accident, and the other was a hit and run. One was a nerdy looking guy and the other was a girl who looked like she was captain of the cheer squad. Kyra grabbed her camera and started taking pictures again. I studied the bodies trying to see the connection that Kyra had somehow found, but couldn't.

When she was finally finished I asked, "So what is it?" She waited until we were at the truck then explained herself, "You said the pictures from the first two victims looked the same and you were right. She flipped through on her camera and showed me a series of images. The first two looked the same and so did every pair after that. "How is it possible for two separate victims to have the exact same injuries?" I asked looking up from the camera screen. "That's what we need to find out. All of the victims go to the same school so I will go poke around there, and if you could go look at the crash site and find out if there were any more incidents like this in the past. Kyra grabbed her dog out of the truck and started walking toward the school.

**Kyra**

As I walked I tried to wrack my brain for anything that I knew off hand that killed in pairs but nothing came to mind. It only took me about five minutes to reach the school and find the office. When I asked to see the principle his secretary told me was at lunch. I walked down the hall to the guidance counselor's to see no one was there so I glanced both ways and picked the lock.

I moved quickly to the desk and turned on the computer, it wasn't hard to bypass the nonexistent security and get access to the student records. I downloaded them to a flash drive and quickly snuck back out. I had taken Tenebris without thinking of how schools didn't usually like canine visitors, but no one had seemed to have noticed him yet. I wasn't going to wait around for the man principle so I left hoping that the records might have the answers. Right before I got to the door though the secretary ran up and said, "He's back if you still wanted to see him." I followed her back to be introduced to principle Lester. He was a heavy set, balding man who looked like he didn't invite me in just to talk about the deaths of his students. He led me into his office and closed the door behind us. "So I heard that you're here about the deaths, I thought they were just accidents." He said smiling creepily. We aren't so sure it was an accident, so I was hoping to get the student records for the kids who died.

He stood up and went over to the file cabinet and grabbed the four files, then came over and set the files on the desk. I put my hand out to grab it but he snatched them back, "Ah ah ah what are you going to do for me?" This creeper was starting to piss me off but I decided to have a little fun with him. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to give you your reward." I walked over and ran my hand along his arm, then put my mouth right up next to his ear and watched as his face got that look on it. He really got excited when I put my mouth close to his ear, then I whispered, "If you don't give me the files now I'm going to cut off your favorite part of your anatomy." He looked at me like he thought I was just joking, but when he looked down at the knife I had in my hand the look of happiness was wiped right off of his face. He stumbled back and I grabbed the files." As I walked out the door I shouted back, "Thanks for your help."

**Alex**

I hadn't found much at the crash site just a necklace that I wasn't even sure had anything to do with the case. But when I went to the library I was able to find a few articles that seemed similar to what we were dealing with. Kyra and I met back at the motel to compare notes. She told me about her run in with the principle making me want him to be the bad guy so we could take him out. I had showed the necklace to Kyra and she thought it looked vaguely familiar, but didn't have any specifics on it. She had taken a picture and sent it to Bobby, but he might not know what it was for a while. Kyra looked through one of her bags and seemed concerned. "I'm running low on a few things, so I will be back in an hour or so." She left me and left her little fuzz ball with me.

As I went back to looking through all of the things that had been left in the envelope. It watched my every move creeping me out. Finally I decided that I couldn't stay around here any longer, it was just to boring and I was curious about where Kyra had gone.

**Kyra**

I couldn't believe that I had let my medical supplies run low, but I guessed Bobby might have dipped into them when I had gotten hurt. I went to the nearest hospital and had them restock it. It had been awhile since I had been to the hospital and I had forgotten how much this place gave me the creeps. I tried to remember when I had enjoyed working here but I couldn't. When I went out the doors Alex was standing there waiting for me. "Why did you follow me?" I asked angrily. "I was just curious as to where you were going, I didn't know this was such a big deal." She said actually looking a little sorry for what she had done. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you I just don't like to talk about it, maybe another day." She nodded. Then she said, "I didn't really find anything at the crash site or in old newspapers so maybe we should go back to the school tomorrow and talk to some of the teachers."

"Yea just make sure to stay away from the principle." I said barely keeping the disgust out of my voice.

We went to the school the next day pretty early hoping to catch some of the teachers before their classes. Before we had arrived there we had been arguing about this morning when Tenebris had somehow escaped his kennel and jumped up on the bed to sleep with me. I was one hundred percent sure that I had locked him in, but he had somehow gotten out. He was such a strange dog, I hadn't heard him bark yet, and it was like he knew what I wanted. There had never been any little presents on the rug, and even though I never used a leash on him he never tried to run away.

I had experienced another dream last night, so I hadn't minded the company. I couldn't remember the dream but I knew it had made me wake up in a cold sweat gasping for breath. I had gone back to sleep, but had been woken up by Alex yelling about how my mutt had gotten out.

**Alex**

When we got to the school I was in a bad mood, Kyra's dog had stayed out all night and woke me up in the morning with it's growling. He had been sitting at the end of the bed and whenever Kyra moved he would growl deep in his throat, freaking me out. Kyra hadn't believed me; she thought he had escaped by himself.

We went to the teacher's rooms that the kids had in common but didn't find anything. I talked with the teachers while Kyra looked around the room trying to find any weird symbols or something that might tell us what had been going on. Then as we were walking out, a woman stopped us. "Are you guys the agents looking into the deaths."

"Yes, and you are?" I asked curiously.

"I'm the guidance counselor, the secretary said you were looking for me."

"Yea can we go somewhere private?" She led us into her office and we sat down, then she grabbed us both cups of coffee. "I just want to tell you that I can't release anything to you, all of these files are from private meetings I have had with these students." I had expected this but this did tell us that all of the students had come here at least once to meet with her. Then Kyra asked, "If we can get permission from their parents would we be able to get a hold of those files."

"Maybe, I will have to talk to our school's lawyer about it," we both drank our coffees and left without anything else. Right as we got out the door, the bell rang and the halls were flooded with the student population. I tried to move out of the way but obnoxious teenagers kept bumping into me. Everyone ignored us except for one girl who bumped into Kyra and me.

I turned and watched as she walked away. Kyra saw my face and followed my gaze; she quickly wrote something down and started pushing through the throng of kids. I followed her trying to figure out what she was doing, this whole keeping secrets from each other wasn't working very well.

Kyra sat on the tailgate of her truck and started going on her computer again. " We are trying to find a killer and your checking your Facebook." She looked up at me like I was an idiot and said, "I broke into the counselor's office to steal all the records of the people she had meetings with. That girl we ran into in the hallway looks really familiar I think I read an interview she had. She continued to flip through until her face lit up, "I think I found her," she showed me a picture of the girl who had been in the hall. "It says here that she has had multiple sessions about how she believed she was a witch." My interest was peaked now, "So you broke in and hacked into her computer?" She smiled wryly, "I don't consider it hacking if she leaves the records up without a password. We quickly found the girls address in the file and decided to go check out her house.

No one was around and the door wasn't locked, "You gotta love small towns, people are way to trusting."

"Better for us." She said shrugging her shoulders. We looked around the first floor trying to find anything weird, but couldn't. Kyra went upstairs to look around while I searched the basement. I heard a yell and ran upstairs to find Kyra standing there with an old unmarked book in her hands. "Where did you find it?"

"She cut open a big textbook and hid this inside," she said showing me the wrecked book. Obviously this girl didn't want mom or dad to find this. I checked out the rest of the room trying to get a feel of what this girl was like. She didn't have any posters on the walls but there were newspaper clippings describing psychic phenomenon and mysterious happenings. There were also books about witchcraft and spells scattered all over and weird plants hung from the ceiling. Then suddenly we heard noises from downstairs.

"Shit," I heard Kyra whisper from the other side of the room. We both searched around trying to figure out where to go. I ran over to the window to find one of those fire escape ladders rolled up. I waved Kyra over and we both hooked it up and climbed quietly down. I hoped to heck that none of the neighbors were nosy. We silently went through the neighbors yard and jumped breathlessly into the car. "That was extremely close," Kyra gasped laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I forgot how awesome that rush of adrenaline feels." I started laughing too as I drove us back to the hotel. As we got closer to the hotel I started feeling weird, almost giddy. It wasn't something I had ever really experienced and I didn't really know why I would feel like this just because we had run out of someone's house.

**Kyra**

While I slaved away trying to figure out which spell Amy had used on the victims, Alex sat cleaning and sharpening knives. She had offered to work on mine so I had accepted, not thinking about the fact that I had just sharpened it a few days ago. I heard an, "Ow", from Alex and looked up to see her cradling her hand. I was just about to get up when I felt a sharp pain in my own hand and looked down to see blood running down my finger. I grabbed some gauze from my bag and wrapped it around my finger. The cut wasn't deep but it was on the knuckle making it almost impossible to use stitches. I walked over to Alex to check out her cut, she pulled up the gauze to reveal a cut exactly the same as mine. She looked questioningly at me and asked, "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything, you did it, our cuts are in the exact same spot and I wasn't anywhere near anything sharp." It didn't take long for a look of understanding to flash across her face. "That little bitch bound us together." I didn't say anything just sat down and worked on stopping the bleeding. I grabbed the medical glue out of my bag and started applying it to my finger. It only took a few minutes for me to finish and fix Alex's cut too. "Now what are we supposed to do?" Alex asked rhetorically. I heard my phone ring and looked over to see Bobby had sent me a text telling me what I already knew the symbol on the necklace was for binding people mentally and physically together. "The only thing that doesn't make sense about this is that Amy has no motive to bind the two couples." Alex looked over and shrugged, "She has the spell book, so I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say she's the one we're looking for."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex**

That night Kyra woke me up suddenly; she was thrashing around and muttering nonsense that I couldn't make heads or tails of. I sat watching, trying to decide if I should wake her up or not. I was just about to get up and shake her awake when I heard her dog whining from its kennel. I walked over and let it out thinking it needed to go to the bathroom or something. Instead it jumped up on her bed and lay down next to her. After that she immediately calmed down and went back to sleeping peacefully. I didn't know if I should mention it or not, but I did know that maybe this dog was more helpful than I had first thought. I walked back over to the bed and glanced one last time at the other side of the room. Kyra's dog seemed different somehow, just a few days ago he had been small enough to fit in someone's cupped hands, now he was double that size. I hated to think of how big he might eventually get. I went back to bed still debating whether I should talk with Kyra or not. I felt like she was doing all the work, and I was just a bystander.

When we got to Amy's the next day I was surprised to find police and ambulances right outside. Kyra was so shocked that she didn't even notice her dog slip out the door.

I walked over to the cop in charge and asked what had happened. "She committed suicide last night, she left a note saying she was tired of everyone not believing her, or something like that."

"What do you mean no one believed her?" He looked around like he was embarrassed to talk about it. "There were rumors that she was convinced she had magical powers." He said smiling nervously. I wanted so badly to tell that jackass that she was right and he was the idiot, but I stopped myself. I walked over to find Kyra talking with the parents asking them some questions. Amy's mother was clutching Tenebris to her chest and he somehow seemed to be helping her feel better. I could see Kyra didn't need my help so I stood and waited by the truck trying to figure out when we were going to have time to look for my mother. I knew that compared to this case it was secondary, but the trail was getting cold.

Kyra came over a few minutes later and told me what she had learned. Apparently her parents had found Amy this morning when she hadn't come down for breakfast. They had noticed changes in her behavior, but they had thought it was just part of growing up, not as something to worry about. They did know she had been hanging out at the school more often, but they didn't know with whom. On a better note, she had somehow gotten their permission for us to look at her psychological file. I really didn't know how she had done it, but I was just glad I hadn't had to deal with the grieving parents.

As we were on our way back I sat feeling waves of sadness and guilt wash over me. They weren't my feelings, but it wasn't like I could tell Kyra to stop having feelings.

**Kyra**

The bond that Alex and I now shared was starting to become a pain, I tried to push away my feelings, but I could see in Alex's face that it wasn't working. When we got back I started checking to see if there was anything new to tell Alex. No one had seen her though. I started looking back at the old cases again trying to find a pattern, but I couldn't think straight. There was a knock on the door, Alex yelled across the room, "We don't need any towels," the knocking continued though. Alex slowly got up and walked over to the door. I went back to my computer and was about to get back to work when I suddenly felt my gut wrench painfully.

I looked up to see Alex slowly backing into the room a gun pointed at her head. I stood up and grabbed my own gun off the side table pointing it at the figure in the doorway. They both stepped in and I was surprised to see Mrs. Adams the school guidance counselor was the one holding the gun. I tried to get a clear shot but she quickly moved so she was in the bathroom, but still pointing the gun at Alex. "Put the gun down or I blow a hole in her brain," She said with no hint of anything other than truth. I slowly set it down and watched as she stepped out. Before she had been the stereotypical geeky girl with the glasses and frumpy clothes. Now she looked a lot more like the witch that she was. She wore all black clothing and had changed her hair from bottle blonde to dark chestnut brown. I would have been impressed if I didn't fear for my life and Alex's. If she shot one of us the other one would die too.

She motioned for Alex to move towards me so that now she could shoot both of us easily. "Why did you do it?" Alex asked keeping her voice steady and calm. 'Why did you use a poor girl to kill those kids?" I looked over to see the craziness in the woman's eyes slowly getting worse. "I helped her learn how powerful she was and in return I asked for her to do a few favors for me." I was trying to distract her while Alex inched towards the gun I knew she had hidden under her pillow. I glanced over at mine laying on the floor trying to think of something, anything that I could do that wouldn't get either of us hurt.

"Why did you have her bind them, you could have easily killed them without it?" She looked sad and surprised, "I was trying to help them understand each other." She looked pointedly at me and said, "As you know when your bound you can feel the other person's emotions and any physical pain they feel. These couples had no idea what it was like to be in the other person's shoes, but I helped them." Her voice had slowly gone from confident to what sounded like begging. "I just wanted to help them, but then Amy got other ideas. All of them teased her and played pranks on her, but those four were the worst. A few weeks ago they found some of her magic books and trashed them. She freaked out and said she would get back at them." The woman almost sounded sorry, but I didn't feel any remorse, she was a killer too. "Why did you kill Amy?" I could see Alex was close to reaching the gun. I just needed to keep her distracted for a few more seconds, but then she saw her.

**Alex**

"What are you doing," Amy shrieked shrilly at me. I put my hands higher in the air, "Get away from there," she yelled pointing the gun at me. I moved back towards Kyra trying to stay calm. "If either of you move again I will shoot you."

"What are you going to do to us, we won't say anything." She looked like she was thinking about it, then shook her head and said, " I can't trust you, you know to much."

" You don't want to do this, if you kill us the police will find you and you will go to jail or be killed." I wasn't really paying attention though I was watching as Tenebris slowly slunk in the door. She was behind Amy so she didn't see him, but I didn't think he would do anything. So I was completely caught off guard when he lunged at her leg and latched on. I ran towards my gun and I could tell Kyra was doing the same. She reached her gun first and quickly stood up. "Shoot her," I yelled, but she just stood there frozen. Amy stood up and grabbed her gun pointing at me.

I heard two shots almost at the same time and a searing pain in my arm. I looked over to see a stream of blood running down my arm and grimaced. Kyra was still standing there her face was shocked. Her dog walked over and rubbed his head against her leg, breaking her out of her stupor. She set the gun down like she never wanted to touch it again and came over. I watched as she cut a strip off of her shirt, then grabbed a washcloth out of the bathroom and pressed it against the wound. I groaned in pain but she ignored me and quickly tied it on my arm tightly making me grit my teeth.

"We have to leave, " I said trying to keep my voice even. I could tell Kyra was freaking out on the inside, but she was still functioning, which was surprising. I quickly shoved all of the stuff on the floor into my bag and put it into the car. Kyra robotically did the same, staring off into space not even noticing anything around her.

I wiped everything down and made sure we hadn't left anything incriminating around then jumped in the truck and started driving. We drove for hours trying to get as far away from the town as possible. I glanced over at Kyra every once in a while, but she never moved, just sat and stared out of the window. I wanted to say something, but at the same time I knew it wouldn't help. Killing a monster was one thing, but killing a human being was different. I still remembered the first person I had ever killed like it was yesterday. It had been a man, and he had put a knife to my throat but I still understood how she was feeling. It wasn't until later that I remembered the spell and looked over to see blood covered Kyra's whole arm.

I abruptly turned onto a small dirt road and stopped. "I need you to look at my arm, and we need to take care of yours too, and then either I need to sleep or you need to drive." She nodded and we both got out. I walked back and jumped onto the tailgate while she ruffled around in her bag and grabbed a few things. The whole time her dog sat off to the side watching her like a hawk, not even once letting her out of his sight. I knew we were going to have to keep him now that he had saved our asses. Kyra silently and carefully cleaned and dressed the wound, even though the bullet had only grazed me it was still pretty deep and it took a few stitches to put it back together. "What your feeling is normal you know, it's not supposed to feel good." She looked up from what she was doing and smiled sadly, "I know I've seen what this job did to my father."

"But you never really understand how it feels until you actually experience it." She nodded and finished up. We switched places and I took care of her arm, I wasn't as experienced as she was, but I got the job done. The whole time she didn't even seem to notice what I was doing and even though I knew it must have hurt she never once even flinched.

"You can sleep and I'll drive," She said as she walked toward the driver side door. I slowly walked to the passenger side trying to decide if this was a good idea. A few minutes ago she had been practically catatonic. Now she seemed pretty normal, but I wasn't sure, but I did know I couldn't drive another minute. I laid my head back right as we pulled off the road and fell instantly asleep.

When I awoke we were about fifteen minutes away from Bobby's, and Kyra looked exhausted. "How long have you been driving?"

She didn't even make eye contact just said, "Nine hours we are almost at Bobby's. I asked him to find us the countercharm to the binding spell. It should be done by the time we get there." I looked over to see that Kyra's arm had started to bleed again. I was just about to suggest that we switch but she put her hand up to stop me, " We are only ten minutes away my arm will be fine until then." I didn't know what to say, but I was relieved that we were going to Bobby's.

When we got there Bobby wasn't anywhere to be seen so we both walked into the house to find him boiling something foul smelling on his old gas stove. When he saw Kyra's arm he rushed her over to the table and had her sit down. "How long has it been bleeding. Alex put a bandage on it about nine hours ago but it started bleeding again a couple hours ago."

"Could you be anymore of an idjit, everyone knows that if something is bleeding you stop it." He grumbled for a little longer under his breath, then I decided to step in. "If you want to finish up whatever your cooking I can take care of this. I went out and grabbed the bag I knew Kyra kept her stuff in. When I got back in I finally noticed how much blood she had lost. I mentally slapped myself for letting her drive for so long, but I couldn't do anything now. When I touched her arm to wash the blood off of it, it felt cold and clammy. Her face was ghost white and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. "You should have woken me up." I said angrily. " I felt fine until a little while ago, and then we were already almost here. I was about to try to sew up her arm again when Bobby came over and stopped me," I've got it from here, why don't you drag the bags in from the car."

**Kyra**

The minute Alex left I slumped back in the chair and sighed, "You didn't tell me the whole story over the phone, and you know better than to let yourself bleed like this." Bobby said trying to sound stern. "I don't want to talk about it." After my arm had been patched up again, Bobby practically forced me into bed and told me to sleep.

**Alex**

When I came back in with Tenebris Bobby was sitting at the table, he motioned for me to sit down, then asked, "What happened?" I knew Kyra would be mad but I told him everything. He didn't look surprised or concerned, just extremely tired and sad. The he randomly asked, "Has she opened the box yet?"

"Umm no I don't think she has, why?" Bobby glanced at the door of Kyra's room, and then said, "Her father gave that to me and made me swear she would see it, and I'm guessing you found your package." I never knew how he did it, but he always knew everything about everyone. "I don't know what to say to her, not that I had a lot to talk about before. But this is different, the whole way here she didn't say anything, she doesn't even react when I was messing with her injured arm. And I'm not exactly the gentlest when it comes to that. He looked at me with complete understanding, and then said, "Just leave her alone for now she just needs some time to think things through."

"Are you okay Alex?" I looked questioningly at him, "I'm fine Bobby worry about Kyra." He didn't look happy about it, but he backed off. Right as I

I went outside and uncovered my car, I couldn't stick around anymore, and I wasn't sure if I was coming back either. It had been a good run but I was already starting to get to attached to the concept of working with Kyra. Once I found my mother everything would go back to the way it had been. But now I didn't know if I wanted everything to go back to normal, maybe it was time for me to go off and make a name for myself instead of living in the shadow of my mother. But at the same time I wanted to know where she was and make sure she was ok. I just couldn't seem to figure out what I wanted.

**Kyra**

I had fallen instantly asleep after Bobby had sent me to my room, but hadn't been able to stay that way for very long. I kept reliving the moment when I had shot a human being. After I woke up for the second time screaming, I stopped trying to go back to sleep. When I opened the door to go out Tenebris practically tackled me; I finally noticed how much he had grown. "Your beast of a dog wouldn't let me come in your room, " Bobby said when I walked in the living room. "That's his job," I said, hoping Bobby wouldn't try to talk to me. I felt like crap and didn't need a lecture right now. When I sat down he slid a beer over and set down the wooden box that I had been trying to forget for the last week. I sat back and took a long pull on the bottle, "I don't want to know what's in there." I said angrily, "I want dad to stay dead, I don't need you bringing up old memories and making his death harder, than it already is."

"He made me swear you would see it, and if I have to I will open it myself and force you to see it," He said angrily

"It's only been two months, and you expect me to just what, get over his death and move on. Well I can't since it was, and always will be my fault, and I can't live with that, I screamed, and ran out.

**Alex**

When I got back I walked in the door without knocking, which in hindsight wasn't a good idea. Kyra practically ran into me as she rushed out of the house with Tenebris close on her heels. Bobby walked out a few seconds later and looked at me surprised, "I didn't expect you to come back."

"Obviously I'm needed here, what happened?" He shook his head, "I don't even know." I gingerly put my hand on his shoulder, "I'll go find her, don't worry"

When I got outside I saw that she hadn't taken any of the cars, but it had been raining for the last few hours, so it wasn't hard to find her footprints in the mud. I followed them being careful to make sure I didn't lose the trail. She hadn't gone very far, and when I found her she was sitting on a rock overlooking a small stream. Her dog stood right next to her, watching me like a hawk. "Go away." she shouted angrily., "I don't want to talk."

"Fine, then I will sit her until you decide to either talk or go back." She turned and looked at me thoughtfully. I could see from her puffy red eyes she had been crying. "I thought you were Bobby, I didn't expect you to stick around, but I guess we need to get rid of the binding first."

"I didn't just stay for that I still want to work with you, I just needed some time to think."

"And what if I don't think that it's a good idea that we work together." I could see the struggle on her face, whatever she was going to say it wasn't easy for her. " I was supposed to be helping my father fight a demon in Baltimore, but I was in school during that time. He told me he was going to start investigating without me, I didn't think it was a big deal we had done that before. The next thing I knew I was getting a call from the hospital, my father had been found unconscious on the street.

When I got there it looked as if he had aged ten years in the day that he had been away from me. The doctor had taken me aside and told me my father had stage four cancer. I couldn't believe it, I knew that it wasn't natural; it had to be a demon. I went to go talk to my dad, but he wouldn't tell me anything about the demon. Even though he had stage four cancer it took him a month to die. I watched him suffer in pain every day; he refused any pain medication or extra care. Instead he tried telling me to go out and have a normal life. When I told him I wanted to hunt like him, he started teaching me things I might need.

I buried him two months ago, in all that time I've known that if I had been there instead of at school the outcome might have been different. She sat there looking drained, but also like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "You can't blame yourself, from what I've heard your father didn't want you in the business, and he knew what he was getting into."

"I should have been there, just like I shouldn't have let myself lose so much blood, I could have killed us both." I pulled the box out of my bag; Bobby had pushed it into my hands right as I left. "Maybe you just don't know the whole story," I stood up and brought it over and set it in her hands, Tenebris tried to lunge towards me, but Kyra stopped him with a quick word. "And just to tell you I don't care what you did before, I want to keep working with you no matter what happened, you aren't the only one with a dark past."

**Kyra**

I sat there alone, staring at the mysterious box in my hands, not knowing what to do. I also hadn't expected to talk to Alex the way I had. We were still bound together so I knew that everything that she said was true. I still couldn't believe she still wanted to work with me. I finally made up my mind and slid the latch off of the box; I couldn't stand not knowing what was hidden in it. I slowly lifted the lid to reveal what was inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to write this I had a little bit of writer's block, but I tried to get this put up as quickly as I could. I really tried to add a little more description to what I was writing so I hope that adds a little to it. I haven't had anyone give me a monster yet so I will just have to keep googling things until I figure out what my two heroines will fight next. Please review this and tell me what you think I'm doing well, and what I need to work on, I would really appreciate it. So enjoy J_

What I found inside when I lifted the dark wooden lid wasn't what I expected. There was a really thick white envelope with my name on it at the very top. I set that aside to find a leather-bound book underneath with a lot of symbols. The smell of burned wood wafted up from it. Underneath that was a key with a bright yellow note stuck to it. I put them all back in and closed it; this box was a lot like Pandora's. Now that I had opened it and looked inside, there was no unseeing it, ever.

When I got back to the house no one was there so I set the box down and dumped everything back out. There was something off about the way it was set up, but for the moment I didn't know what that was. I picked up the key and studied it slowly turning it over to see if it looked familiar. The note attached to it had an address on it and that was it. I had no idea where it was or what I might find, but now that I had started on this path I couldn't stop.

I quickly packed, left a note, and drove off with Tenebris in the passenger seat. I felt bad about leaving Alex but I had to go find where this all lead me.

I didn't notice the thermos in the cup holder until Tenebris started sniffing it. I opened it up and gulped down the disgusting gray slop Bobby had made to get rid of the binding. The effect was immediate I couldn't feel the extra emotions anymore. A huge weight was lifted from my shoulders leaving just my own personal baggage, which still seemed almost unbearable.

I jumped when Alex sat up on the floor of the backseat, " Did you think you could lose me that easily?" She said looking at me with her golden brown eyes.

"Apparently not." I said looking back at the road in front of me.

"Where are you off to, because I was under the impression we were going to find my mother?" She sounded pissed and I couldn't blame her a promise was a promise. She paused for a minute then, "And you let your dog sit in the passenger seat," She said exasperatedly. I guessed she was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work very well.

"We are going to find out what my father left for me. And I think I figured out a pattern to your mother's trail, as long as she was always the one who picked the jobs." I said looking questioningly at her. I handed her the printout of all the jobs she had described. She flipped through them quickly, "Yea she picked every single one, I was just along for the ride" she said with the slightest hint of anger. "Okay then I may have found a pattern and the next place I believe she will stop is on our way."

"And where is that?" I turned to look at her and said "Minneapolis Minnesota," A weird look crossed her face, "Isn't that the place with the really big mall." I don't know why but that just set me off, I started laughing hysterically. After all the serious things that had been going on I just needed to laugh at something silly Alex looked concerned but didn't say anything else.

We switched seats a couple of hours later and I started trying to think of a way to narrow down our search. I was pretty sure about the city, but other than that I was clueless. "Hey did you ever keep any of your phones longer than a few weeks?"

"No, but I have a list of all the numbers in my bag. We used to look for sales and buy twenty or so at a time" She quickly grabbed them and handed them over. "What are you thinking?"

"If she has any of them with her and they are on I can use this website to find it. I will admit it can be slightly off, but if we can narrow it down to even within a mile that's much better than searching the entire city. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before, even if it might be a long shot.

We stopped at a McDonalds so I could use their Wi-Fi and I started running the phone numbers. There were about twenty-five numbers and I wasn't sure if Evelyn had already dumped them or not. Alex looked exhausted so I grabbed her something to eat. She stared off into space like she didn't know how she felt about being so close to her mother. I hoped that the pattern I had found was right and not just a shot in the dark.

After the second time Alex's eyes started to droop and her head almost dropped to the table I insisted she go check in to the motel next door. I waited until she was gone then ran the last five phone numbers. It wasn't until I reached the second to last number that I got a hit. I put the address into Google maps and found that the phone was located in an older part of town. I couldn't get an exact address but I was going to go there, and check it out before I told Alex about it. If I got her hopes up just for them to tumble down I wouldn't be able to stand it. Just in case I had made sure Alex wouldn't bother me for a while. I didn't know what I might find there so I left her a message on her phone for when she finally did wake up, just in case I got in trouble. If I wanted her to trust me I needed to start trusting her. I tried to decide if I should take Tenebris with or not, finally I decided to bring him with.

**Alex**

I was starting to feel tired after all the driving I had done to get us here. Kyra had possibly figured out a way to find my mother, I couldn't believe it I was going to see her again and this time I would make sure she didn't get away again. Kyra had seen how tired I was so she had ordered my food for me. I had scarfed it down and then watched as Kyra ran through the numbers. Every time she didn't get anything I could see it on her face, the look of anger then determination as she put in the next.

After awhile things started getting fuzzy and I found myself falling asleep at the table. Kyra saw and insisted I go get some sleep; I was barely able to grab a room key and walk in the door before a wave of exhaustion came over me and I passed out on the bed. My last thought was that I was going to have to find Kyra and beat the truth out of her.

**Kyra**

When I got there I told Tenebris to stay and locked him inside, with the windows open. He whined and tried to follow, but couldn't get out. He was starting to get really big and I was starting to worry he might eventually get too big.

Most of the buildings were abandoned and run down but I picked one and started systematically checking each. There were couple of abandoned warehouses first, then a grocery store, and I finally reached an old auto shop. Everything was quiet and other than the cashier at the grocery store I hadn't seen anyone. The shop still seemed like it was being used but no one seemed to be around. When I walked through the door the smell of motor oil and metal permeated the air. I could see a few cars sitting off to the side waiting for repairs, but no one came out to greet me.

Since I hadn't found anything in the last few buildings my guard had slipped. I kept my hand on my knife, but didn't really expect anything, or anyone. I went in to the main office and started looking through the papers seeing if there was anything that might lead me to Evelyn. I had asked at the store if anyone like her had been around but it had lead to nothing. I was just about to get up when I heard a noise behind me. Right as I stood up and turned around I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head, and I blacked out.

I regained consciousness a few minutes later, and tried to get up but my body didn't want to respond to my brain. It took me a second to notice that I was being dragged across the dirty cold cement floor. Someone had put a dirty rag over my eyes so I had no idea who my captor was, but I had a good guess. I was hauled into a chair and felt my hands get tied behind my back, and then I was searched for weapons. My head was slowly starting to clear and I tried to struggle but couldn't do anything. The cloth was pulled from my eyes when I said, "I know it's you Evelyn. When I looked over she was standing there studying me like a difficult problem. Now that I had a moment to actually study her I could see the similarities between her and Alex, at least physically. They both were about five foot three, with shortish blonde hair. But Evelyn had dark blue eyes that seemed to look through you instead of just at you. She also looked like she wouldn't hesitate to hurt me if necessary.

She looked slightly impressed but didn't say anything; she was messing around with something but was blocking it from my sight with her body. "I thought I had covered my tracks," she said more to herself than me. "Why did you leave?" I asked groggily.

She looked over like she had forgotten that I was still here. I already told you it's time for Alex to be on her own and you obviously needed her. Your lucky you survived the first few months after your father died." She said making it sound like I was a child that she needed to tell off. I resented the fact that she thought Alex was a better hunter. We had become friends but this was over the top. I felt better when I remembered the razor blade I had wedged into the back of my belt. I slowly worked on prying it out while I waited for Evelyn to say something. "You should have told Alex you couldn't help her, you have other things to worry about anyway."

She must have seen the look of surprise on my face because she smiled, "I know a lot about you, probably more than you will ever understand. I know that you think it's your fault that your father died, and that you went to college to become a doctor. Your father and I used to be good friends; we even worked together a few times. I even know you killed a human being, how did that feel Kyra?"

**Alex**

When I woke up I immediately remembered how Kyra had somehow drugged me, I looked over to see my phone lying on the table. It was beeping telling me I had a voice message in the most annoying way possible. I picked it up and listened, Kyra's had left me a message telling me that she was pretty sure she knew where my mom was but she hadn't wanted to get my hopes up. She told me an address about ten minutes from her and then had abruptly hung up At first I didn't know how I felt about it, but when I heard the shattering of plastic from the phone I had just thrown into the wall it wasn't to hard to figure out. I walked outside to find the truck gone, so I went over to the first car I could see and quickly hot-wired it. Just another thing to add to the long list of bad things I've done in the past I thought to myself.

**Kyra**

Evelyn had left the room; I didn't know how long she would be gone so I started working more quickly. I had finally been able to get the slim blade out of my belt, and was now working on cutting the plastic tie that held my hands. I looked down to see a cut on my arm from where Evelyn must have tested to make sure I wasn't a demon or anything else. It was making it harder for me to work my way out of the tie.

I was about halfway through when she came back holding my backpack that I kept all of my things in. She dumped it out onto one of the workbenches and started sifting through. "When she found the box she looked over at me, "You haven't read everything have you?"

"What does it matter to you, before I was hunting that psych vamp I had never even met you?"

"I knew your father, and he made me promise that I would introduce you to Alex and help you in any way I could. I'm trying to keep that promise, but I have things I need to do that I can't have Alex involved in."

"You left and never even told her what you were doing she wouldn't say it but she was worried about you. You have been hunting with her for years and then you just decide to run off without any explanation. Just tell her what your doing so she can stop worrying about you." I yelled. Evelyn looked like I had slapped her in the face; I would have felt bad if I wasn't tied up. She threw the box at my feet and said, "Don't follow me or next time I won't be as kind," she said angrily Her eyes bored into mine like lasers but I looked straight into them and said, "If she asks me to do it I will I don't care what you want." I whispered fiercely. Evelyn turned to leave but stopped short when Alex stepped out from behind the wall looking pissed.

**Alex**

I found the area that Kyra had described in the message easily, but she hadn't told me specifically what building. I started walking down the street when I heard muffled yelling from an old body shop. I walked towards it cautiously listening carefully for anything else. I walked into the main area and didn't see anything, and then suddenly I heard voices. I walked closer to them listening carefully, both voices were familiar. I stayed outside the door so I couldn't be seen and the last thing I heard was my mother telling Kyra not to follow her. I don't know what I expected Kyra to say but it wasn't what I heard. She told her that she would do it if I asked her to.

I stepped into the doorway right as my mother was going to walk out. I blocked her path and looked to see Kyra tied to a chair or so I thought. I watched her grimace in pain and wrench her arms apart snapping whatever held them. Evelyn turned and pointed her gun at her, "What are you doing, I asked her to find you?" I said taking out my own gun. "Exactly, I didn't want to be found so I'm trying to teach Kyra a lesson."

"You tied up the person who you wanted me to work with, _what the hell? _I couldn't believe how much she had changed in the small amount of time she had been away. "Stop pointing the gun at her I won't follow you," I said gently setting my own firearm down. "You have already become so attached to her Alex make sure to guard yourself," she said sadly. She turned and shot Kyra and then dashed out the back door. "GO AFTER HER," Kyra screamed. I had been about to run to help her, but I turned to follow my mom.

I ran out the same door she had but when I got out in the alley she was gone. I expected to be angry, but instead I had felt relieved. Maybe she hadn't been the one who had changed; maybe it was me who had.

I ran back to find Kyra picking up her things gingerly, but I couldn't see any blood. "Your mom hit me in the shoulder with a rubber bullet, she must have thought you would run to me first and then she could get away." I nodded and came closer to see that she was still injured more than she would admit. I quickly closed the gap between us and examined her shoulder. It was dislocated so before Kyra could argue I grabbed her arm and swiftly wrenched it back in to place. She yelled and then said a lot of swears but didn't seem fazed. "Your mom is in a bitchy mood." I smiled and replied, "Yea she at least had enough motherly love to shoot you and not me." I helped Kyra make a sling for her arm and grab all of her stuff.

When I found the leather bound book though I turned and angrily asked, "Where did you get this?" She turned and had to look at it for a second then answered, " It was in the box Bobby gave me. I felt really stupid; now that I took a closer look I could easily see the small differences in the books. Both of them had the same symbols but there were small differences. Kyra's was thicker and filled with a lot more things, and beaten up. Mine was neater and less worn out, I couldn't believe how angry I had just gotten at one of the few people who had my back. "I'm sorry it looks a lot like the one my mom left for me, I shouldn't have flipped on you."

"It's fine, I understand."

I drove us back to the hotel knowing that we weren't just strangers who had been shoved together anymore, but I didn't really know what to call it yet.

**Kyra**

When we got back I popped a few pills for the dull throb in my shoulder and went to sleep. Tomorrow I was going to get whatever was in the safety deposit box and get the hell out of the middle of nowhere. Tenebris jumped up on the bed and laid his head by my shoulder and we fell asleep like that.

That night I had a horrific dream that made me wake up screaming, gasping, and covered in a cold sweat. Alex was sitting on her bed watching me, "I woke you up didn't I?" She nodded, "I wasn't sure if I should tell you but this isn't the first time this has happened, but your dog usually is here to help calm you down." I was still gasping for breath while I looked around for him. "Where is he?" She looked a little guilty, "He started whining so I let him out," she said shrugging. I was just about to get angry when I heard scratching on the door. I walked over and opened it to see Ten sitting there looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. Then he walked in and I closed the door behind him. "Looks like your pal came back to comfort you she said grinning."

"Are you jealous?" She laughed and flopped back on her bed. "What was your dream about?" I sat down and put my head between my knees trying to piece together my thoughts. "You're not going to believe me," She looked over and said seriously, "You have woken me up from my peaceful sleep about three times now, try me."

I tried to collect my thoughts and then started, " I had a nightmare that showed a perfectly normal guy who got trapped in his car inside his garage and smoke started pouring in. I watched as he gasped for breath and I couldn't do anything about it. He died right in front of me" I said gasping She looked concerned, then asked, "Have you ever had these before?" I tried not to show how much I wanted to forget what I remembered, but went on, " The night before my father was touched by a demon I saw it. I thought it was just my imagination, but when it happened the next day I still couldn't believe it. I thought it had to have been a coincidence."

"Any other times?" I had to think about it for a minute then it came to me, "I saw the day that we fought the psychic vampire."

**Alex**

I didn't know what to believe when it came to Kyra's so called premonitions. We hunted things that no one believed in, but this was different. I had never heard of anyone with what she could do. "We should get a few more hours of rest then get your dad's box. We can worry about your dreams in the light of a new day." I said trying to look positive. She nodded and lay on her bed with her mangy mutt beside her. I stayed up watching to see if she had any more nightmares. After about an hour I fell asleep to hoping that this had all just been a joke or a dream, even though deep down I knew it wasn't. When we woke up it was still dark out, Kyra had woken us all up extremely early.

"How much longer until we reach the middle of nowhere" I said trying to lighten the dark mood Kyra had been in. She had been so distracted that she hadn't even noticed when her dog had tried to get outside. I had finally let him out myself. I wasn't even sure if she should be driving but when she wasn't driving she wouldn't have anything to distract her from her thoughts. I knew all to well what that felt like.

Then suddenly she swerved off the road barely avoiding a light post. She slammed the brakes making us all surge forward. I looked over to see she was holding her forehead and gasping in pain. I got out and tried to get to the other side, while her dog cried like he was the one in pain. "Kyra what is it, tell me what's happening," I yelled frantically trying to push past all the branches in my way. The hand that was still on the steering wheel was clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Then suddenly she let go and looked around like she had no idea what was happening. I had finally reached her door and threw it open "What happened I was driving, and then I saw…" She trailed off like she didn't believe it herself. Then she jumped out and said, "We need to get to the Norway, something bad is going down and we have to stop it. I jumped into the driver's seat and started driving while Kyra grabbed one of her notebooks and started drawing frantically. I was extremely curious; I hoped that Kyra didn't think we were going to a different country. She picked up the phone and started dialing, "Hello, this is Officer Hart with the Michigan State Police I need information on a Michigan license plate. My badge number is 8693" I heard muffled voices from whomever she was talking to but couldn't understand any of it. She listed off some numbers and letters, then waited, "I bet it's just a freak migraine hallucination or something, this won't pan out you'll see." I said trying to sound convincing.

"It's registered to a Michael Carter at 240 Iron Street, okay thank you so much for your help. She hung up the phone and asked, "How much further?"

"About an hour." I answered

"Drive faster." She said grimly.

We reached the house in about a half an hour but when we saw the police cars and the crowd it wasn't hard to guess what Kyra was thinking. We parked down the block a little and walked up. "I never thought he would do something like this, he seemed like such a nice man." The old woman closest to us answered wistfully.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Kyra asked as she walked closer. The woman didn't turn just kept watching and said, "He committed suicide; they found him dead in his garage, didn't even leave a note." I watched as the truth dawned on Kyra's face she looked like she was in pain. Her face twisted in remorse and she started walking dejectedly away with her head bowed. I ran after her and saw her watching the family. The man's wife stood sobbing, along with another man. And a boy stood off to the side all alone, just staring off into the slowly lightening sky. I came up behind Kyra and put my hand on her shoulder, "You did all you could," I said in what I hoped was a comforting voice. She shook my hand off, "It wasn't enough," she said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this published I have had a ton of homework this past week. I haven't gotten any suggestions for monsters or demons so I shall continue to figure it out myself :(. Please remember to review this I love to hear from everyone. I hope you enjoy this and of course I don't own the rights to Supernatural. (I forgot to write this before) And does anyone think I need to put in a disclaimer, I haven't really had anything gory or sexual._**  
**

**Alex**

I didn't trust Kyra to drive, so I jumped into the driver's seat before she could and drove us to the address she had mumbled to me. She was quiet the whole ride there, but when I stopped at the address she looked out the window in surprise. "Do you know this place?" I asked, getting out of the truck.

"Yea I think I do?" She looked confused, like she wasn't sure if her memory was correct or not. "The memory is fuzzy like a dream, but I vaguely remember it." She stood there just studying the place. I looked too; the house was right on the edge of the town with a long dirt driveway.

We had driven up slowly kicking up dirt and passing through a long lane of overhanging trees. The house itself was a big, but slightly dilapidated and worn. There were boards over the windows and it didn't look like anyone had lived here in a very long time. Kyra absentmindedly opened the door to let her dog out still staring at the house with a dazed expression. "Are you okay Kyra you look kind of upset," I said hesitantly. She didn't answer for a second just stood there, "I have never really thought about my past before and I always just thought it was just the way I was. But now I think that maybe there's a reason I don't remember it." She turned away again to look at the house, "How is that even possible?" I whispered.

"We deal with crazier things every day, I don't know how it happened but I know something is wrong about this whole situation." I was about to say something when she started walking to the house. When we reached the door the only new looking part of the house was the lock. The gleam of the metal contrasted sharply with the old wooden door. Kyra hesitantly took a key out of her pocket and put it in the lock. She slowly turned it all the way and opened the door to expose the inside. It was dark with only a few strips of light shining through the windows, but where the outside was dull and worn out the interior looked cozy and inviting. There was furniture covered in blankets to protect it from the thin layer of dust that covered everything. Kyra slowly stepped in looking around like she was reliving whatever had happened here. She walked farther in and disappeared around the corner. I just stood there feeling like I was intruding on something extremely personal.

**Kyra**

When I got in the house memories bombarded my brain like a swarm of angry mosquitos. I couldn't push them away no matter how hard I tried. I walked through the interior of the house occasionally lifting up an old blanket or sliding open a drawer to reveal another memory. I didn't know why before this I couldn't remember all the things that had happened here. Now that I was here I could remember growing up here, and visiting in the summer, hanging out with other normal kids. I was so pulled in by my own thoughts that I jumped when Tenebris sneezed behind me. I whirled around to see him standing there with his tongue lolling out. I could remember that one of the summers I had tried to adopt a stray dog that had hung around.

I walked up the stairs into the first room on the right; it was light purple just like I remembered. The walls had a few strange stains on them, but I chalked it up to water damage. I walked through the other rooms, but as I went through I started feeling strange. There weren't any specific memories up here, but I got the feeling something had happened here.

I walked back downstairs and decided to go to the basement, but before I got there I heard Alex yell from outside, "Hey come to the back yard, you should see this." I walked out reveling in the crisp fall air and the bright red and orange leaves that were scattered everywhere.

When I got to yard Alex was kneeling and looking at the ground; I couldn't see what she was looking at right away. I walked a little closer to see it was a grave marker with my mom's name on it. There was a pile of leaves and dirt to the side that Alex had pulled off to reveal the stone. The words looked like they had been carved in with a knife and they read:

Mary Smith

Loving Wife and Mother

1957-1991

Underneath all of this was an anti possession symbol, the kind hunter liked to wear or get tattooed on them for protection. "Was your mom a hunter Alex," Asked.

"No," I said, but I wasn't so sure that I was giving the right answer anymore.

I looked around the yard to see an old shed, a tree house, and a three-person swing. I smiled remembering all the "adventures" I had experienced in this yard. "So this is where your dad sent you, what do you think was the point?" I shook my head as I continued to study the marker. "I have no idea, before now I had barely any memory of this place. Maybe he wanted me to remember again for some reason," I said having no idea if I was right or not. The last few weeks had turned my life on its head and now I had no idea what was going on in it.

I still had to check out the basement and now that I thought about it, the attic too. But I needed to figure out what had happened last night. I couldn't try to convince myself that it had all been a coincidence, what I had seen was just to specific for it to be anything other than a premonition. Even though I didn't want it to be I was just going to have to deal with it.

"We need to go investigate what happened last night, but I don't think they are just going to let us in like this." Alex thought for a second, then said, "Well I might have an idea." She said with a gleam in her eye that made me regret asking.

**Alex**

"You want me to do what?" Kyra yelled from the next room.

"I need you to make two fake ID's," I yelled back enunciating every syllable. She popped her head around the corner and studied me for a second, "What kind are you thinking?" I smiled and explained my plan.

"I will go research the family and see if it will work, even though I don't think you can pull this off. "

"And you can?" I asked jokingly. Her face suddenly turned serious, "You would be surprised." I expected some kind of sarcastic remark but she sounded serious.

We parked down the block from the house and as we walked up Kyra whispered her misgivings about what we were doing. "I'm pretty sure this is breaking dozens of laws, and I really don't know why I let you talk me into making these fake ID's." Even with all of her misgivings Kyra had done a great job, if I hadn't known better I would have thought they were real. If hunting didn't work out for her she could always become a forger.

I confidently walked to the door with Kyra following closely behind still muttering about jail, and knocked. A short blonde woman who I recognized as the man's wife answered the door she looked like she hadn't slept in days and her eyes were red and swollen. "Can I help you?" She asked looking confused. But when she saw Kyra in her scrubs and lab coat, she quickly opened the door and said, "You must be here to see my daughter Anna, her father's death has been so hard and she just started to wake up so maybe you could give her something to keep her calm. Immediately Kyra's face went from nervous to calm and collected. "Of course umm…? She looked questioningly at the woman, Mrs. Carter looked confused then exclaimed, "I'm so sorry," she put her hand out and said," Blaire Carter it's nice to meet you."

"I'll go see what I can do, does anyone else in your family need anything?"

"No I think everyone else is doing pretty well, considering."

Now that we were actually here I could see where the whole we don't have medical degrees and so we can't pull this off thing that Kyra had mentioned before was coming in to play. I hoped she could figure something out or we were screwed.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, what are you here for?" she asked me finally.

"I'm here to offer emotional support to anyone who needs it, would you like to talk." That's when I noticed a heavyset man coming towards us, and he didn't look happy. "If you think I'm going to talk to a shrink your crazy Blaire," he yelled. I could smell alcohol on his breath and he was stumbling slightly. Someone came and led him away still yelling and swearing. "I'm so sorry about that Henry isn't usually like this but Michael was his brother and he's so torn up by what happened." I nodded and tried to look empathetic, I wasn't used to being the one who talked to people and tried to make them feel better. "Would you like to talk about anything, it doesn't necessarily have to do with what's going on, it can be anything, like your house. I just moved into the neighborhood and I got an older house with so many problems. Anything like that happen here?"

"Like what?" She said as we sat down on the couch. "Umm cold spots, leaking pipes, anything out of the ordinary really." She sat there and thought about it for a second, "No nothing like that, sorry." She said shaking her head. I had hoped this would be an easy case so that we could leave as soon as possible. Now this seemed like it might be a little more complex than I had anticipated.

**Kyra**

I walked up the stairs to find Michael's son sitting next to his sister's bed. She was propped against a mound of pillows and had a dazed expression on her face. It looked like she had already dipped into the sedatives before she had even heard her father had passed away. Her brother was pale with red-rimmed eyes, and when I glanced down at the hand that wasn't holding his sister's it shook slightly. Neither of them noticed me until I stepped into the room. They both turned their heads, but it was the boy who spoke, "Why are you here she doesn't need to go to a mental asylum get away." He said starting to freak out. He stood up and blocked me from the bed. "Get away or…" I stepped back, "I'm not here to take your sister away, I just want to make sure she is okay." I said putting my hands up in an I surrender gesture.

"My name is Kyra, now why don't you tell me yours and your sister's name and we can go from there. I watched as he visibly relaxed, then said, "I'm Zack and this is Angela.

I sat down and gently put my hand over Angela's trying not to make it obvious that I was taking her pulse. It didn't take a genius to figure out there was a lot going on here that Blaire probably didn't know about. "Zack can you go get a cup of coffee for your sister?" He looked slightly concerned, but he quickly left leaving Angela and me alone. Her eyes stared off into space while I opened up my bag and took out all of the things I would need. I took her blood pressure, temperature, and did a full check up. I was putting everything back when Angela finally asked, "So are you going to tell them." I sighed then said, "I don't want to, but you have a serious problem, maybe if you told me about I could better understand where you're coming from." She looked away for a second debating how much she should say, "Everything has just been really hard I haven't been taking a lot until Zack found dad, I just needed to not feel so I decided to take a few extra."

"Your lucky that you didn't hurt yourself if you had taken even one more capsule you might not have regained consciousness." I watched as her eyes traveled to the top drawer of her dresser, then quickly moved away when she heard Zack's footsteps coming up the stairs. I walked over and opened the drawer and quickly snatched the pills out of it putting them in my coat. Zack came in and hurriedly handed Angela a steaming fragrant cup of coffee. "The police want me to go and give a statement, but I will be back as soon as I can." He said giving Angela a quick hug before he left.

Once I couldn't hear him anymore I said, "Stop taking your mom's pills, you have to deal with this without medicine. Trust me I know how much it hurts when someone close to you dies, but you can't do this, or your brother is going to find you dead next time, and you can see how hard it was for him the first time." I was starting to get angry, and I could see the shock on her face, "I would never do that."

"Good I don't want to see your family lose anyone else…" I was about to say more but I heard Alex shout from the bottom of the staircase. I turned back and looked at Angela one last time hoping that she would take my advice. I quickly walked downstairs and made a decision, I walked past Alex over to Blaire she looked surprised, then when I told her about Angela it turned to shock and then anger. "I think you should get her some professional help, Mrs. Carter, I turned quickly not waiting to hear her answer and walking out the door.

"Hey what the heck was that about?" Alex shouted as I rushed towards the truck. "How did you know all that stuff about the sedatives and all the other medical stuff?"

I stopped and turned to face her, "I didn't tell you this before, but I guess this is a good of a time as any, I planned on becoming a doctor." Alex looked like I had dumped a bucket of water on her face. "My father didn't want me to become a hunter, he wanted me to have a normal life, but I couldn't forget about the danger he faced every day so we compromised. I decided to go to medical school and when I was done I was going to become a physician for hunters. I wouldn't be on the front line of the fight, but I wouldn't completely leave the fight either. I planned on telling you I just didn't know how." Alex just stood there silently studying me then said, "I wish you would have told me this before I was worried you wouldn't be able to pull the whole physician thing off" with a huge grin on her face.

No offense but I thought you react a little differently, like get angry or something. She shrugged, not everyone becomes a hunter, it's not a big deal. It's always something I've wanted, and I don't know anything else, I plan on doing this for the rest of my life, and scamming idiots out of their money playing poker." I didn't know what to say since I had always thought eventually I would settle down and have a regular life. I wasn't as sure about that anymore with the visions I was having.

My thoughts were interrupted when Tenebris came over and jumped up practically knocking me on my ass. "What the hell Ten," I shoved him off quickly noticing how tall he was. I had only owned him for a couple weeks and already he was already almost up to my shoulder. He sat down looking up at me then I noticed a few tiny drops of blood on his muzzle. I bent over and gently placed my hand around his mouth and tipped his head so I could study it closer. I expected him to try and fight me, but he just sat patiently. I thought maybe he had been hurt or something, but I couldn't find anything wrong. "Is he alright?" Alex asked coming closer to see what I was doing. I shook my head, "He seems to be fine, maybe he just caught a squirrel of something." I said trying to convince myself more than Alex.

I jumped in the driver's seat this time and drove to the main street hoping it might trigger more memories or help me figure out why I was here. I drove down and back, only to remember an old place my dad used to take me to eat. I stopped and pulled into the parking lot slowly studying the familiar building. There was a huge sign in the front door that said dogs welcome. I jumped out of the truck pulling back the seat so Tenebris could follow. Alex looked at me disgustedly but didn't say anything, we were both to hungry to argue. We sat down at a table where we had a nice view of the restaurant and the street. "Why are we here?" Alex asked as she mulled over the menu our waiter had dropped off.

"When we went by I remembered this place from when I was a kid. The whole summer we had a golden retriever that followed us around all the time so we would always go here to eat." I said glancing at what I might want to eat. We both sat in silence each lost in our own thoughts.

"So if you never planned on becoming a hunter what were you going to do with your life?" She asked out of the blue between mouthfuls of the burger she had decided to order. I glanced up from petting Ten and answered, "Once I got my medical degree and did my residency I was going to travel around to help hunter's with any medical care they needed. Many don't have insurance or don't want to deal with going to a hospital, so I wanted to help in any way I could.

She looked up from her burger for a second, "Your dad never told you he wanted you to follow in his footsteps." She said seriously. I laughed, " No it was a constant struggle between my dad and Bobby. Dad wanted me to never see what he dealt with while Bobby was the one who put a gun in my hand one day and taught me how to shoot it. So I decided to try and compromise between the two, I learned how to hunt, but at the same time I went to regular school as much as I could and tried to make friends and have normal experiences. I even had a few summer jobs and when I was in college I didn't hunt for about four years."

She looked stunned, "So you have never killed anything until recently and you have been out of the game for four years, next your going to tell me you never got an anti-possession tattoo," She said jokingly.

"Umm actually I haven't, I said trying not to look as embarrassed as I felt.

"You have got to be kidding me, you could be possessed right now." Before she could freak out I grabbed a holy water bottle out of my bag and took a drink, looking pointedly at her. "Fine you aren't now, but it could happen at any moment now, you're to exposed." When the waiter came back to check on us I asked for a phone book and found a tattoo parlor.

**Alex**

The truck was dead silent as Kyra drove, I didn't feel bad about how I reacted, and I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it before. "Where is yours if you don't mind me asking?" She said with the slightest hint of iciness in her voice. I pulled back my hair to show the small symbol indelibly inked right behind my ear. She nodded and kept driving staring straight ahead not saying anything else.

The minute we stopped Kyra got out slamming the door behind her and walking towards the door of the parlor. I sat there debating whether I should follow, or stay here. After a few minutes I decided to stop being a wimp and go see how everything was going. When I got in Kyra was nowhere to be found so I walked towards the back where I could hear the familiar purr of the gun. When I pulled aside the curtain I was immediately stopped by a wiry teenager. "You can't go in there unless you are invited." He said trying to sound like he had more authority than he actually did. "Fine, ask her if I can come in." I said trying to keep myself from just knocking this idiot out and walking in. He didn't look happy about it but he went around the corner for about thirty seconds then motioned me to follow him.

He led me around the corner to a small room where I found Kyra lying on a table. The tattoo artist was just sitting next to her and had only barely started. She was lying on her side facing away from me with her tank top pulled up to expose the pale skin underneath. It looked like she had decided to get it on her left rib cage, which made me curious as to why, since I had heard they could be the most painful.

I grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of the table where I could actually see her reaction. For a second I didn't even think she knew I was there. Her eyes were closed tightly and her hands were clenched into fists, making me a little nervous to get to close. I stayed where I was remembering when I had gotten my tattoo. My mother had been in the room, but when I had grimaced a little from the discomfort she had looked at me like I was a child who was crying over a scratch, and then had walked out. I didn't want it to be like that for Kyra, she didn't have her dad anymore, so I decided to be there for her. I slowly moved my hand closer to Kyra and finally put it over her clasped hand. Nothing happened for a second and then she slowly loosened her grip and took my hand. I stayed like that for the rest of the time, hoping that one day Kyra might do something like this for me.

When it was finally over the tattoo artist taped some gauze over the fresh ink and told Kyra how to take care of her new mark. She didn't pay much attention but I guessed as an almost doctor she already knew about it.

I could tell Kyra was sore but she was too proud to say anything so I didn't mention it just drove. When we got back it was starting to get dark and cold out. We both quickly got inside and immediately Kyra motioned for me to follow her. She led me to the basement, which consisted of one big room with a closet in the corner. I expected her to go there if we were looking for anything. Instead she turned back towards the side of the staircase where a lone bookcase stood and pulled it away from the wall. I quickly helped trying to make sure she didn't make herself bleed. Behind it was a huge gaping hole in the wall with a safe bolted to the wall. I turned away while she punched in the code and when I heard the door open I turned back. There were two large wooden boxes, the first one had Kyra's name burned in the top. It was the second one that surprised me; Kyra pulled it out and handed it to me. It had my name burned into the cover, and from how heavy it was I didn't think there was a lot in it. "Why does your dad have a box for me, and how did he know we would still be together."

She shrugged, "I'm starting to find that there are a lot of questions that I can't answer now that my father is dead." She walked back upstairs carefully carrying the box with her. When she got upstairs she set it on the kitchen table and left it there not even glancing back. I heard the front door slam and then it was quiet. I debated following her, but decided maybe it would be best to give her some time to think. I picked up the box and went to the living room to sit. We had pulled most of the blankets and sheets of plastic off of everything, so her house was starting to feel pretty homey. I sat down and put the box on my lap, undid the latch, and opened it. There was a letter taped to the top that said _Alex read this first _I pulled it off and tore the envelope open, and opened the letter. It said

_Dear Alex,_

_ I know you probably don't remember me, but we have met before. And you and Kyra used to be best friends when you were younger, but your mother and I moved our separate ways taking you two with us. I have always regretted this decision and wanted to make it up to the both of you. Obviously if you are reading this I'm dead, I wrote this in the hospital and had an old friend put them where I knew Kyra would find it. I know that she will decide to follow in my footsteps even though I never wanted this life for her, I tried as hard as I could to keep her away, but she…._That part was blurred out, it looked like he had furiously erased it for some reason. I was curious to know what had been there so I kept reading to see if I could find a clue. _You two have always been as different as night and day for as long as I can remember, but you also have some similarities that will help bond you together. You both have skills for hunting, work as a team and I believe you can do anything. _

_ In Kyra's box there is a video, she wont want to finish it because of the questions it may answer, and inevitably bring up. She needs to know the truth and so do you. I know that you owe me nothing and you can ignore this if you want, but please take care of Kyra for me. In the near future she will learn some things that will flip her whole entire life around. She will need someone there for her, helping her and guiding her since I can't be that person. I know that you don't really know me or owe me anything, but please take care of Kyra for me. That's all that I ask, just watch out for her. _

As I got to the end of the letter it was harder to read, drops of water had blurred the lettering almost to the point where I couldn't read it. I could only imagine how horrible it would be to have to write your last words to a person you didn't even really know. I set the letter down to see that the box had a few other things in it. There was another envelope, but this one had photographs in it. I flipped through not really paying attention until I reached the last one. It was two little girls sitting on a swing. I recognized it as the one from the back yard; one of the girls was me, and the other I could just barely recognize as Kyra. The last item in the box was a locket and inside was a picture of my mother and me. The only thing wrong with it was one of the figures was ripped out. I studied it trying to gain some insight into who the figure might be but I couldn't see anything. I undid the clasp and put it on knowing I would figure out who it was eventually.

**Kyra**

My whole damn world had been tipped on its side and I just couldn't deal with it. The visions, the pain, and the memories were overwhelming. My side burned slightly from where I had been permanently marked. I walked down to the river where I remembered fishing with my dad. We had stayed there for hours competing to see who could catch the biggest fish. I stood there finally letting all of the memories finally wash over me. I had tried to push them back all day but now I had to let it out. I slowly knelt to the ground feeling the cool earth on my skin. I didn't know what to do anymore, my dad had always kind of nudged me in the right direction and now he was gone. I stayed there for a long time until I felt the dull throb in my head. It started off dull and annoying then escalated quickly to a burning, blinding pain that blinded me. I felt my body curling up trying to block out the pain, and I could hear my yells of pain. Images flashed before my eyes of Henry, he was in his apartment getting ready to go to bed when a dark shape off to the side came over and shot him splattering brains and blood all over the window I was looking through. I smelled the hot flesh and could feel the chill to the air from where I was standing. I passed out for a second then woke up when I felt a wet tongue on my face.

Before my head had cleared I stumbled back to the house holding myself up by leaning on Tenebris yelling Alex's name hoarsely as I went. By the time I got back I felt almost normal, just a little shaky. Alex ran out to meet me. "What's wrong are you okay?" She said looking to see if I was injured.

"We. Have. To. Go." I said stopping in between each work to pull in a huge gulp of air. She watched worriedly as I went to the car, and then jumped hurriedly into the driver's side. She started the car then looked at me, "310 Mine Street."

"What happened? Did you have another vision?" I nodded hoping we would be in time to save this man, unlike last time.

We skidded to a stop and I jumped out spotting Henry. He was walking slowly towards his house looking like he didn't have a care in the world. "Mr. Carter you can't go in there." I shouted as I ran closer. I could see I had startled him but I kept moving trying to reach him before he got in the house. He didn't listen just ran to the door and slammed it shut. He looked at me like I was crazy, then ran up the stairs. I pounded on the door screaming that he needed to get out. Alex had finally caught up and yelling for me to follow her. We ran around the house to the back, he had reached the room from my vision. We ran up the stairs to the porch outside his window right as his brains were blown against the window.

**Alex**

I watched as Kyra's face went blank and she almost collapsed. I roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her up hastily shoving a handkerchief into her hand. "Wipe down anything you or I might have touched" I really did not want to be a suspect in a murder. She nodded and got to work without a word. I was concerned for her, the first time she saw someone die I had believed it to be a coincidence, now that it had happened again I wasn't so sure, and obviously she believed it was real.


End file.
